Because of little details
by florciss
Summary: a photograph of her two best friends made hermione remember why she took the desicion of leaving her world. why, in her opinion, ruined her life and why she hasn't seen ron and harry for nine years .
1. because of a photograph

**_hi there! well, first of all... this story doesn't belong to me, i'm just traslating it so you can enjoy it.)_**

**_the amazing writer is called laura, she is spanish, as i am._**

**_i asked her if i could give it a try... to write it in english. _**

**_and here i am._**

**_that's it! enjoy it..._**

**_thanks laura once more)_**

**_Chapter 1: because of a photograph_**.

And here I am.

My cheeks wet because the tears I've cried, my hands shaking because the knowledge of what was going to come, my heart breaking inside my chest, my eyes looking…

Once more I've remembered, once more I've got stuck in the past, once more I've shed a tear because of something that I thought was forgotten, once more I've been filled with a little spine of hope.

I knew it was going to be inevitable. I knew I was going to suffer. However, I couldn't resist it. I preferred to cry and abstain from the pain than go on another day without opening the letter; which I had kept closed for over almost a year.

Yes, one year suffering, trying no to fall into the temptation and open it, read it and look what it says…but I didn't dare to burn it. Because of a strange reason, I though that if I destroyed it I would increase my desolation. And I was right.

Tearing the envelop and bending it vertically, two things fall: a photograph taken with a magic camera and a simple note, which wouldn't have more than ten words.

I hold the photo in my hands, shivering, and the group of people that are in it are moving in the same way that they did when it was taken, long ago…how many? Nine years? I cry, resigning to want to forget the impossible again.

I looked at the photograph again, now from left to right, slowly…

A boy with glasses and raven hair smiles at me, crossing his arms and lifting his chin to give the impression that he is from a higher level. Turning his head, he makes visible a scar with the shape of a ray, which lies, in his forehead. His green emerald eyes goes to his left, smiling, and that's what made me look at myself with only seventeen years old,

Long, thick, brown hair… that was how I was. that's how my friends knew me, all my classmates at school, everyone who once have heard of me… the name Hermione Granger was always connected to : bookworm, horrible hair, bag full of heavy book.

I smiled sadly. It got on my nerves that they messed with me, that they thought that things of me… but now that I do not have all that. I miss it greatly.

I see that an arm leans in my juvenile shoulder, but I do not want to look that way: I know who has made that gesture. The one who made my life jumped trough the window. The one who gave me anguish and didn't say "sorry".

The one who stole my heart, and until now has not returned it.

Betraying my self, my eyes look one more. And, once more, I'm filled with anguish, nostalgia, and endless pain. The blue of his pupils, that one day made me dream, now burn like fire. His smile, ironic and sincere as always, instead of building hopes makes my eyebrow to frown in rage… his hair. In a moment, when we were teenagers, I just wanted to caress it, fantasy that would never come true, but now the feeling that produces me that red hair is only one… pain.

The boy messed with my hair in the photograph, the me in the picture laughed happily, but now I can't do the same. The instant when I saw how the redhead was tickling me, I just wanted to part my eyes form there, tear apart that picture, erase it from my mind, erase the memory forever… but I couldn't.

I started crying hopelessly, remembering everything that happened… it started so beautiful and intriguing, and ended so badly…

_-"Where are you taking me Ron?"-I asked between laughs while the redhead guided me trough Hogwarts dark corridors._

"_shhhh"-he silenced me, turning his head to me and smiling-" it's a surprise.. Don't make a noise"_

_I laughed again. I knew that that was wrong, it was more than 2 am and ginny had woken me up because Ron's orders. Who was waiting for me in his pajama and his tunic in the common room._

_When he asked" do you want to see something astonishing?" he did it very close to my face, and I couldn't help blushing and say " of course" in a whisper of complicity._

_Then Ron smiled and said that that night I was very pretty, still in my nightdress, and told me to follow him. That is how our little adventure started, breaking the rules and the time limits. I didn't care for that one second, I was going to go anywhere with my prince charming._

_-"it was over here"-I heard him whisper looking around and entwining his fingers with mine's-"yes!"-he exclaimed, and I saw that his eyes were stick to a portrait fairly big which had painted a woman of the sixteenth century with a rude expression in her face and very fat._

_-"Ron, what…"-I tried to ask but he put a finger above my lips, making me to be silent and to get lost in his eyes._

_-"You will see"-he said mysteriously-"I saw McGonagall coming here about a month ago…don't worry, it is nothing illegal, well that's what I think._

_I lift my eyebrow, but that only made my friend shrugged his shoulders and returned his eyes to the painting._

-"Dumbledore is the best"-_said Ron, and I choked a laugh, but stopped it when the lady of the painting tighten his lips and swung open, letting us go in making me realize that it was a password._

_Before I could look inside, Ron turned me and covered my eyes with his hands. he moved his mouth close to my ear._

_-"don't look yet, ok?"-he whispered sending a shiver through my body._

_-"Ok"-I whispered back. My heart beating fast in my chest._

_Slowly, he began guiding me, with his hands over my eyes, in direction of the painting_

_I realized the wooden floor because it crunched under my feet._

_Ron's steps were following me, we were nearly stick to each other, his chest against my back, his face next to mine, leaving his breath in my neck, sending me shivers._

_Finally, when I was already in the center of the room, I thought, he took away his hand and made me open my brown eyes._

_The first thing I saw was a bright light, and when I could get used to it, hundreds, thousands, millions of books, covered my sight. From the floor to the roof,…everywhere was covered with shelves that had books and more books._

_I opened my mouth to show the amazement that all that produced me, and I felt Ron eyes on me looking expectantly. But I couldn't think my mind was blank… This was like a dream. Books, books and more books, there was no corner free of them._

_My heart was beating faster every minute, I was breathing with difficulty, I couldn't believe the guy of my dreams had taken me there… a place where I felt like… like home. He knew books were my guidance, my company, my family but I would have never imagined that Ron would take me to a place like this._

_My lips showed a smile, the emotions that I felt were trespassing and showing in my face. When I look once more that fantastic room, I turned to my redhead friend._

_He was smiling too. In his eyes, you could see that he knew how I felt in that moment._

_I was touched and without a word, I gave him a hug._

_-"How how how..."- I could not even finished a sentence feeling his hands in my waist._

_-"I've already told you.. McGonagall.."-he answered my unfinished question. I knew he was still smiling._

_-"Ron …I..."-I said, looking him directly at his beautiful eyes-" have no words… why have you brought me here? All this is quite wonderful...- I looked around_

_-"You are wonderful"- he replied, looking at me carefully with tenderness. I smiled in a thank you way, but he did not let me reply –"I was looking around when McGonagall left. There are books of everything, of every time; I think that there are even books that you can't read in the restricted section"_

_He got near to a shelf next to us, started looking trough all the books when finally he took a heavy volume._

_-"I knew you were going to like it, I found it here while I was looking around"-he gave me the book and I accepted gratefully._

_The cover was brown, a little worn out, but the title was clearly seen:" domestic elves: the why of this injustice"_

_I smiled, turning over the page, looking at the index. The titles of the chapters delighted me:" we can survive without their help", "a little history about their power"…._

_I looked at Ron, and he looks me back. I did not know how to pay him for everything he did for me. I was only able to give him another smile while my eyes filled with new tears._

_-"it's written in 1389"-he explained, pointing the book-"the author is anonymous because at that time this kind of books were not allowed… like now domestic elves were a kind of slaves for the humans. You know? I read it complete, and I was thinking that a woman could have written it. Men aren't used to be so sensitive about magical creatures…"-he pointed his fingers at himself with a guilty expression. I tried to deny it with my head however,once more, he didn't let me speak.-" now that I've read it… I agree with you and can see how bad the problem is. Forgive me for never listen to you about it, it is much worse that I could have imagined… I swear that for now on I will be more helpful with S.P.E.W. _

_It was as if he had taken me there to apologize for his stubbornness in the justice cause. _

_But with every word that left his lips, I found him more handsome, more sweet, more intelligent, more… more I loved him, every second a little more._

_-"Ron"- I interrupted him._

_-"yes Hermione?"-he said impatiently._

_-"This is the prettiest thing anyone have ever done for me"-I confessed, shy, but more secure than ever._

_I thought that his cheeks were starting to blush._

_-"Don't overreact..."- He tried to make it unimportant with a hand gesture._

_-"really!"-I insisted, getting closer to him-"I'm very grateful… I would have never thought that … well, you are my best friend and i…"- I couldn't help it, I hugged him again.-"I love you Ron…"-that was without a doubt a friends thing, I wasn't prepared to tell him that I loved him in another way._

_-"me too Hermione, that's why I've brought you here"-he said hugging me back._

_-"really?"- I put a little distance between us and looked him straight in the eyes._

_-"Really"-he whispered-"you know herms ...? There is something that I have to talk to you about"_

_But I wasn't listening anymore. I was getting closer and closer to him, his lips, and little by little, I realized that he was doing the same. The moment we were going to kiss, we were made to push away because two hands were pressing forcefully in our shoulders._

_-"well… I think you will have to explain a lot of things, won't you?"-professor McGonagall voice… everyday tender but serious, now was angry and cruel. She had never talked to me in that way._

_I looked at her face, and saw that she was looking back with the brow frown, showing her wrinkles. I took Ron's hand in mine, waiting our sentence…which I hadn't thought will be so hard._

_**End of flashback.**_

I cry again, and tears fall making their way to the photograph, now a little wet. If someone wants to know the punishment… we were expelled. Yes, I know that what we did wasn't so bad to reach the extreme of expulsion, however professor McGonagall thought so.

We found out that, the room was only hers, which no one… not even Dumbledore knew about it. My favorite teacher kept on talking and talking till dawn. In the meantime, Ron and I felt guiltier and guiltier, finally we bent our heads and let go of the other's hands.

Then, with sadness, she said that she would have to expel Ron, because he was the one who had made up everything. He got angry and one of the thing he said while he was shouting was "and what about Hermione!? She was here too! Wasn't she?.."

That was it. When we hugged and all that ,I thought Ron was a gentleman and he had grown up , but when McGonagall took his words and expel me too… so as no to be un fair or injustice, I deadly hate him.

_**Flashback**_

_-"you couldn't have just shut up, could you!?"-I screamed at him in the gardens once we signed the papers of the expulsion in the professor's office._

_-"I couldn't! What did you want!?, that they expelled me , and you would be here?"-defended him, kicking a stone._

_-"You are …"- I said red with anger, breath.-"do you see right that I'm now expelled because of you!?"_

_-"of course not! I only see it fair. It is how it has to be!"- He said making me anger._

_-"how can you be so selfish!?"-_

_-"what do you mean?_

_-"you could have prevented my punishment! But, no, the proud and selfish Ronald weasley couldn't keep his mouth shut for once…well, let me tell you something!! I thought you had changed and no, I see that you have not._

_-"what? Change, me?"_

_-"yes, YOU! I THOUGHT THAT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU HAD GROWN UP, BUT NO, YOU STILL ARE THE IMATURE BOY WHO ONLY THINKS IN HIMSELF!" I was desperate, I was no longer a student … what was I going to do?_

_-"LET ME TELL YOU, THAT NEVER, NEVER,YOU ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO CHANGE ME, WANT IT OR NOT I WOULD ALWAYS BE THE SAME PRAT , LAZY,SELFISH, AND JEALOUS RON!"_

_-"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU REALIZED EVERYTHING YOU ARE!"_

_-"YOU DON'T DESERVE A PRIZE EITHER! BOOKWORM!"_

"AT LEAST I GET GOOD MARKS! NOT LIKE YOU, THAT IT SEEMS THAT YOUR BRAIN IS FULL OF NOTHING!-_my tears were running down my cheeks, I couldn't believe that not many hours ago he was showing me millions of books, and now was calling me " bookworm"._

_-"THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO TELL ME THAT ALL MY LIFE I WILL BE A PRAT!"_

_-"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!"_

_-"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WHAT NOT!"_

_-"SO STOP PROVOKING ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"_

_-"YOU ARE IMPOSIBLE! DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"_

_-"YOU ARE THE IMPOSIBLE ONE!"_

_-"YOU COULD BE AT LEAST GRATEFUL!I TAKE YOU TO A PLACE I FOUND AND YOU GET MAD AT ME !AS IF I WAS THE GUILTY ONE!"_

_-"IT IS YOUR FAULT RON! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN ME THERE; YOU KNEW IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES BUT…."_

_-"SAY WHAT YOU WANT! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT!"_

_-I would have liked it, if there was no thing like EXPULSION! And the thing is that I could be just fine, get away, but you have to be so rggg! And make me be expelled!"- Tears were falling, I didn't care anymore-"do you have fun making me suffer?!"_

_Ron didn't reply, he was with his arms crossed and the brow frown. He was ignoring me…that is what made me even angrier._

_-"UF! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! WHAT IS MORE! YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEE ME AGAIN IN THIS LIFE!-I got away from there crying, and I never knew if Ron looked back.. The truth is, I didn't want to know._

_End of flashback._

And I was faithful to my promise. The next day I got up earlier than ever, took the Hogwarts express with all my suitcase and things from school, without saying goodbye to anyone only Ginny and my roommates ..not even Harry . I would have liked to say goodbye to him but that would have meant seen Ron and I didn't want to see him anymore.

I don't think is necessary to tell you that I cried for over a week and that is until these days that I want to forget. I thought I had managed it…but the damn letter ruin everything… everything, the barrier I'd made , the resistance of thinking about my other world, my strength to fight against the pain…argh!!!

I look the name of the person who sent the letter; I can't believe that is Harry...That my friend had the courage to send me a letter after all these years, giving me news or something… I haven't read the paper yet, I couldn't help looking at the photograph a little longer. How many times, trough the years I wanted to see Ron's face once more.

Because all of his photos I had burned, destroyed, so as no to see him again.

My desire of seeing him was still there and now it was true.

The little note is still on the floor, I didn't dare to pick it up when it fell from the envelope, with the photograph I had had enough.

After dry my tears and leave the photograph aside, I got up and went to my bedroom. that was where in the window had shown up Hedwig, Harry's white owl and once she leave it she took off.

I could see in her eyes that she was looking at me with nostalgia.

I had opened the letter there, with a knife that now is on the floor … just like the note.

I enter my bedroom, and without spare another minute I pick the parchment from the floor. Harry could still use that kind of paper; he kept on studying in the magical world.

How jealous I was. I wonder what job Ron has now…

I am a primary school teacher, for children from 6 years up to 11.nowadays the class where I teach is of boys and girls in the age of 10.

They remember me when we were only in first year at Hogwarts …

But that isn't important.

The note is neatly folded, and when I open it, I get to see again Harry's untidy handwriting …but how I had already realized there are no more than 10 words.

However, when I read it , when I caught the meaning the nostalgia returns with more strength in my chest, twisting my heart… I can't help fainting, and there is the note, next to the photograph and the knife…

"Remember us, Hermione. Remember your real friends", it said.


	2. because of a new student

_**Chapter 2: Because of a new student…**_

I recovered consciousness at 2 am. I got up from the floor, rubbing my head; I had hit it the moment I faint, and picked the photograph and the note to save them in their envelope. I didn't want to see them again, not now, I wasn't ready.

I put it in an old folder that I didn't use anymore, with old notes of the Hogwarts days.

I used to save one page for every subject: history of magic, defense against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, charms, ancient ruins …

Did I forget one? Oh, how could I… potions. I smiled weakly closing the folder that was the most heated subject for my two best friends. Just because was Snape who taught it, he was a hateful professor that could find any excuse to reduce Gryffindor points.

I've just remembered one of the many times Ron defended me from Snape…it was our third year, and professor Lupin( defense against dark arts teacher), had gotten ill again and couldn't make it to the class; so Snape took over his long time wanted class.

I remember how, when I answered correctly one of his questions, that cruel man took it on me. Then Ron interfered in a loud voice and said something in my favor, which Snape could not tolerate. That night Ron had to do his punishment because of me.

Although I was very grateful, I never said anything to him…that year we fought a lot and he made me suffer …I couldn't stand it when we were mad at each other, but Ron didn't seem to care. In fact, I think that he didn't care for me at all.

I shook my head violently; I had been looking at the empty space, filling my head with memories that hurt.

"Stop it Hermione", I said firmly, and then I went to the kitchen; turning on the lights in my way and started looking in the cupboard. I poured a glass of water and took a painkiller to forget everything that happened that day.

However, when I was lying in bed I couldn't sleep for a long, long time.

And the same question kept on appearing in my mind…

"Will I ever see them again?"

-_let's see…-_I checked my list a moment, passing all the names that this had, until I found the right one- _Kevin?_- a little boy with brown curly hair got up from his chair and looked at me with nervous eyes- _could you tell me the capital of Finland, please?_

Kevin looked at the roof and some of his classmates laughed softly. The child kept on with his position, apparently in order not to laugh himself, and later he looked back at me and he scratched his chin with nerve.

_-Rome?-_ he tried, making all the others students laugh.

I didn't even give him the pleasure of rolling my eyes. I observed him carefully, with a severe look, which made him relax his shoulders and stand very still.

-_I don't think so_- I said passing in front of the blackboard-_in that case, what if you say me in which state is this country?_

When I looked to another part of the classroom, opposite to him, I heard whispers. But I didn't need to look to know who had talked.

-_I think that I asked it to Kevin, did you know Judy_? – a blonde girl bend on her sit, and I think I saw a little blush in her cheeks and a hateful look- _so?_- I asked Kevin, looking at him again.

He, who have just been laughing at Judy, was now looking at the floor , serious.

-_I don't know_ –he whispered.

-_Do you want me to give you another chance?-_I suggested- _or do you want to fail again this trimester? _

-_the second_- he finally replied, with a guilty gesture, but making his classmates to laugh once more.

-_ok, you can sit_-I said with a sight, and I moved closer to the desk to draw a big " F" in red next to Kevin's name.

I left the pen on the desk and took a deep breath, to let my students know that I was upset.

-_well, I don't know what can I do with you…-_I said with pain-_you know that I make an effort to explain, to be present to every class, to make you lot understand, but I think that all of you have to put something in this. We have the exams in December , before_ _Christmases_.- saying this, I remembered professor McGonagall-_and truth to be told, if you keep going like this, I don't think that many of you will pass. _

I looked at the class patiently; I had caught their attention, but I knew that some were just looking not hearing. Suddenly, Stella's hand, who was sitting in the first row, shot up; but before giving her a word I let myself continue…

-_despite being new I can seem a little hard…_.-there were some hidden smiles and nods- _but I really want to stay here , in London_.- I bit my lip_-I've travelled a lot from school to school … and they always choose me as a substitute , I'd like to have the opportunity of staying here, where I was born,… and spent my childhood_- the nostalgia was back, but I could get rid of it- _so , as you can see, I'm not demanding you, I'm asking as a favour at least to try to pass, because of you and me. __I think that you won't regret it._

When my talk was over I smiled, and some of my students returned it. Some of them were with a sad expression and others with a determined one.

My attention returned to Stella, who was still with her arm raised.

-_Yes?_-I said politely.

-_Well-_she said- _as you know I'm the speaker of the class, and I speak for everyone when I request if you could leave the oral test for another day, for example, Thursday. Some of my classmates have asked me because we haven't study properly. Well, actually, I have, but I am speaking for my friends and I think that we deserve a chance…_

-_Do you want me to erase all the lower marks that I've been putting since the beginning_ _of the class to half the students_?- I said with sarcasm. I know sometimes I'm too hard. But these little monsters are very intelligent when they want…

_-em I wouldn't say that_- the girl said-_I was just…_

A knock on the door interrupted Stella from her little speech, saving me. The head teacher, Mr. Banister, interrupted shyly the class.

-_Sorry Hermione, could you give me 5 minutes…?-_he said, and entered the classroom leaving the door half close. I smiled and nodded; sing that it was not a problem. He turned to my students with authority-_well, you are going to have a new classmate_- whispers of curiosity could be heard- _he comes form a foreign school , and knows how to speak our language perfectly… on the other hand he doesn't get use to new environments easily so I would like you to be good with him, understood?_

There was a general whisper of acceptance and some joke from Will, the typical clown of the class. I stared at him hard and he got the message because in that instant he stopped laughing.

-_go on, you can come_ -Mr. Banister said to the door.

A tall, freckled, red headed boy entered the classroom, and when I saw him, my heart started beating madly. He was the vivid image of the Ron I remember with 11 years old.

Strangely, the first thing he did was look at me , as if he already knew me , which left me startled, but I looked at him too… and smiled, inviting him to enter. He had his bag in one hand, dragging it with shyness…once more turning into the image of Ron.

"It's ok enough of Ron for this week," I repeated to myself, getting closer to the boy and putting a hand in his shoulder for support.

_-Here I leave him_- said the head teacher, leaving the room.

When I saw that all the students were expecting some kind of reaction from my part I smiled again and turned to the red head. But when I looked at him little butterflies started dancing in my stomach.

He was like a clone of my friend…

-_Well!_-I exclaimed pretending to be optimistic- _what is your name?_

-_Nigel_…- the boy answered In a low voice.

-_nice name, but why don't you say it a little louder so all your classmates can hear you?_

Some students laughed... I was not trying to be rude.

- _My name is Nigel_- he said louder, this time looking at the class.

_- Good. Eh…-_ I didn't know what to do with him. For the moment I will have to ask for the personal information and later I will include him in the list and tell him to sit somewhere…- _all of you, open the geography book in page 8 and copy the map of the U.K , maybe that way something stays in your minds_- there were voices of protest but they immediately faded when they saw I was serious.

-_please Nigel, come with me for a moment, I want to ask you some questions…_

He followed me to my desk; I picked a pen and got a filling card.

- _Complete name?_

- Nigel Arthur Weasley.-

I took off my eyes from the paper abruptly, scared. Weasley? It couldn't be, I thought laughing. Ron couldn't have a son. It wasn't right…" come on Hermione, you stopped seeing him NINE years ago, but what if he kept it as a secret …."

-_Age?_-I asked quickly, maybe I could be wrong.

-_ten years_-he answered without realizing my anxiety.

I smiled while I was writing, relieved." I'm stupid to think that there is only one Weasley family with red hair"

-_address?_

He told me where he lived.

-_have your parents got a mobile phone, at home, or one so we can communicate with them?_

-_What have I done wrong_?-he asked scared.

-_no,no…I didn't mean that I was going to call them now…-_I explained him- _just so I can have them if one day you feel bad and need to be picked up… do you understand?_

-_Yeah-_he said happier-_the bad thing is that my parents don't use that… only my uncle uses a telyphone… I mean, I mean telephone_- his ears turned red.

That was when my heart stopped and my hands started sweating, telyphone? That's not what ron's father used to called it?" Hermione it's just your imagination…a comedy! That's what it was a funny matter.. Ron couldn't be his father,…**oh please don't be" **

-_w well…_- I coughed – _would you mind telling me the number?-_ breath deeply… just breath- _you will have to tell me your uncle's name._

-_oh! The truth is that I don't know it-_ I looked at him strangely- _since I was little I have been calling him "uncle", ummm I've never asked him._

That kid was starting to exasperate me. I raised an eyebrow with suspicious and I was rewarded with a shudder.

-_ok, do me the favour of sitting over there, next to Megan_- I pointed a free desk next to a girl with brown hair and ponytails- _and fill this correctly_.- I handed him the filling card half complete- _little by little you are going to catch up with the rest of the class._

I got up and smiled at him, after I gave him a little push in the back he went to sit with Megan.

-_Stella, please, keep an eye on the class while I go out for a moment. If someone talks_, _write down the name in a paper ok? -_ I told the "speaker" of the class, who nodded with

superiority.

However, the moment I left the classroom, 30 voices could be heard and Stella's above all of them "silence everyone! ". But they kept on talking. There was nothing I could do with them.

I needed to take some clean air, Nigel's presence overwhelmed me. It was like I was looking again after nine years to the Ron I fell in love, to that redhead that drove me mad…

Like my feelings for him were coming back.

The teacher's room was almost empty. I went to the roof to breathe some fresh air. I let the breeze play with my loose hair, which after taking a large number of potions during my 6th and 7th year was perfectly straight.

-_Hermione…_-said a masculine voice behind my back.

I turned around. John Kent, the young school French teacher was looking at me with concern. I was surprised by that way of talking, normally he calls me "miss granger "not my name, Hermione, like he did right now.

-_is something bothering you? Can I do something for you?-_ He asked like the gentleman he was.

I looked at him, up to the moment I really hadn't paid attention. He had dark blonde hair and he was a little, only by a few inches, taller than me.

I smiled gratefully.

-_No, thank you, josh_-I replied- _I just wanted to clear my mind a bit._

-_well, the truth is that this morning I was looking for you_- he continued suddenly, moving closer , and then I noticed that he was carrying a briefcase under his arm_.- I was wondering if one day you would like to go to the cinema , to have dinner or something like that…_

-_what?_- I said astonishingly- _to to the cinema?_

-_yes, well, to any place_.- said thoughtfully josh- _I casually have two tickets for this Saturday evening opera-_ he took two little papers from the briefcase , but I wasn't paying attention, I was looking right into his eyes… he seemed so honest- _would you come with me?_

I didn't have to think about it. Opera wasn't exactly my favourite kind of music, but sometimes it was really relaxing. On the other hand, josh didn't seem to have anything wrong. He wasn't Ron and nothing less. And of course I didn't feel butterflies in my stomach every time I got near him but… "With something you have to start" I said to myself, accepting the ticket that josh was offering me and giving him a new smile.

-_so you don't know were Libya is…mmm…could you tell me a characteristic city of Bulgaria?_ - The oral exam of Nigel had started with the wrong foot and little laughs of the ignorant ones of the class, after my well deserved break.

It was strange. Really, the kid didn't seem to have a doubt of what he was going to answer, but he was always wrong, it was like his parents had taught him geography in an alternative way. I didn't know how to grade him , it was a big problem … he had arrived in the middle of the trimester and I didn't want to fail him " what to do with him"

_-a city of Bulgaria_?- he repeated somehow thoughtful_- what about Berlin? _

Everyone stared laughing again, and Nigel's ears were getting redder and redder, but his lips were showing a little smile of complicity… like he already knew that the answer was wrong.

-_please, Judy, inform Nigel where is located Berlin_- that made the girl to stop laughing and look me with fury.

Some hands raised immediately, but with a hand gesture I told them to lower them.

-_I've asked Judy, she was laughing because she knows the answer, don't you darling?-_ I said with malice.

She looked down, and that made me feel pretty bad, I was becoming a female version of snape… and I didn't like it at all.

-_Berlin is en Germany, remember it, ok?_-I said trying to mend my mean attitude of seconds ago.

Judy nodded slowly; I had the impression that she was going to cry.

I couldn't take care of her right now; Nigel was still standing waiting for the next question.

-_well, I think that now I'm going to ask you something about language and literature_- I suggested, expecting any kind of reaction from this kid, but he just stood there in the same way- _up to what did you study in the other school?_

-_sorry?_- he asked with a little too much attitude.

_-I mean, up to what did they teach you in the other school_..- I explained.

_-oh! Well… adverbs, adjectives… yeah all that kind of stuff_- he resumed; apparently for him it wasn't important.

-_in that case, tell me what are the demonstratives adjectives and later give me an example you know_- I asked.

-_I don't know_- he said directly, twisting his eyes.

I blinked. That little kid was surprising me every second in different aspects. First he had acted strangely when he looked at me for the first time, like he knew me. Second, he resembled extraordinary like Ron, the only difference is that his eyes were black. And in third place, his shyness had transformed into indifference and arrogance. Nigel certainly had fooled me when I first met him.

I gave up language and literature when I asked him another question and he said a silly answer. So I started with maths, I did a little exam in the blackboard, but it was pointless. The only thing I became aware was of his ignorance about all those essential subjects.

The strangest thing was how the kid would reply to his mistakes.

He didn't become nervous, he didn't appear to be sad about getting the wrong answer, and he just put a little smile on his face, which had exasperated me since the first time he showed it.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

To my relief, the bell started ringing, it was time to go back home. But while everyone was fetching their things to leave I told Nigel to come to my desk.

He already had his bag on his shoulder and was looking at me impatiently. Before I spoke to him I sighted.

-_Nigel, I'm afraid that I will have to call your uncle…-_ I explained him, I didn't want to do it, but the kid was an analphabetic. He didn't have the basic learning.- _tell me, if I speak to him, will he be able to put me in touch with your mum or dad?_

-_my mum is in Spain working, and my dad is in Rumania_ – he said with sarcasm.- _no, I don't thing he can put you in touch with them. But don't worry, he is my legal guardian. I'm under his care when my parents are out._

-_ok, I understand, you can go now_- I said with a nod.

He turned around and closed the door in his way out.

I stayed a while in my classroom, sitting in the chair, watching trough the window how the wind made the fallen leaves dance in the air.

I heard the children voices of joy when they left the school, and once more I remembered the whispers in Hogwarts of the students.

I shook my head, remembering Harry's letter and wondering if my old friend was still waiting for an answer. And, in that case, should I respond him? I admit it: I behaved really badly with the two of them. But once that I left, once that the anger was gone, I couldn't take it back. I wasn't capable of dealing with the mistake I've made.

I went straight to the secretary's office, thinking that maybe Nigel's uncle would be able to tell me more about the boy's strange personality. In the corridor I saw josh, who smiled me and I did it back, well at least I tried to.

I dialled the phone number and put the receiver in my ear." Strange family … they don't have a telephone at home, and the parents leave the kid to his uncle while they are working abroad, I don't know how the kid…."

_-Hello?-_said a man's voice, interrupting my thoughts.

-_eh.. Hi, I'm Nigel Weasley's teacher. Who am I speaking to?-_ I asked nervously.

-_Nigel's teacher?-_he replied, ignoring my question- _has he done something bad?_

-_oh! No no!-_I said-_he hasn't done anything wrong, I just needed to talk to an adult relative to ask some questions… are you Nigel's uncle?_

-_Call me Mr Weasley_- he said as a reply.

-_Good, so you are…-_I continued-_well, I wanted… wanted to talk about Nigel, if you have the time, of course._

-_ahh yes, ask me whatever you want-_said Mr. Weasley sounding in a hurry.

-_ok, firstly I would like to know where your nephew went before this school_.

Silence in the other line, I waited patiently.

-_In the outskirts of London_- he finally answered_.-I'm sorry, but is the only thing I know about it. His parents have to bring him to the city so he could live with me, they had to do an important trip, and I couldn't take Nigel to a school which was far from my home and later pick him up. that is why he is there in your school._

_-Ok_- I was pleased up to now-so_, practically you don't know anything about Nigel's education…do you have a phone number so I can talk to the parents?_

- _To my parents? For what?-_ he said stupidly.

- _Nigel's parents_- I said back, thinking how uncle and nephew had a strange way of thinking.

-_Oh!-_ I suspected that he was blushing, anywhere he was .- _oh.. I'm sorry but they never use this kind of… communication._

-_ummm-_ I grumbled thoughtfully –I _see. In that case, I would like to tell you about some characteristics that I found in your nephew study behaviour…_

-_I'm sorry miss… teacher-_ said Mr Weasley making me choke with a laugh. Miss teacher? It was obvious that he didn't know my name so I didn't say anything- _I'm afraid that I would have to hang up, I'm… in the middle of work and I'm not allowed to talk anymore._

- _Ok, I understand you, I will call you again so we can discuss this matter_…- I said a little disappointed.

_- It sounds perfect-_ he said without conviction in his words- _we will hear each other another day._

-_Goodbye- _I said ready to hang up the receiver.

However, I hold it some seconds more in my ear, and before the connection was broken I thought that I had heard the man said with an angry voice.

-_I will never get used to this dam **telyphone…**_


	3. because of a taxi drive

_**both author and traslator already know that the reason of the expulsion is absurd and no-real. we knew that.  
but there isn't one single REAL story in here and the purpose ( in our opinion ) of the site is allowing the author to make up a story in her/his mind and writing things that in the books would never happen.  
for example: a ship of hermione/snape or harry/ draco, that is stranger than this plot**_

_**besides, this is a love story, it has nothing to do with the order of the phoenix.**_

_**we just wanted to clarified that matter)**_

_**now, i leave you with chapter 3!**_

_**enjoy it! or just try to do so... **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter3: because of a taxi drive**_

The rest of the week was torture. Every day was the same routine: from home, to the school; from the school to my home. And once at home, from the study to the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee, from there, to the study again… and every time I passed the drawer I wanted to look at the photograph.

Finally, I was able to relax on Friday afternoon. I sat down in my favourite armchair and rested my head over the back of the seat and started looking…for a little while at the roof, other time at portraits over my wall, always thinking.

Nigel Weasley wasn't doing well, maths was the exception. The kid had an amazing capacity for resolving the problems with facility and quickness; I had never seen anyone of his age doing the exercises so well. However, he wasn't dedicated to do the homework I gave them, he never did them. And he didn't pay attention in class, he was either looking distracted through the window or talking to Megan, with who in my opinion had became quickly very good friends.

Geography, history, language and literature were not in his reach. He answered wrong all the questions in class, and he left the exams nearly in blank, quite opposite to maths. However, when I told him to write how he felt when he arrived at the school I was amazed to see that he didn't have grammar mistakes and that the way he wrote was much more advanced than his classmates. Was I in presence of a super genius kid? And if he was, why fake? Why pretend that he didn't understand when it was quite obvious that he had more knowledge than everyone.

I still didn't know his uncle's name. And I didn't want to know it either, that was why I hadn't asked him again. The last phone call had startled me, and since then I have been trying to match the pieces of this puzzle that I didn't even knew if they were supposed to be together.

Confused was how I felt.

Because since the beginning of the week, since Harry's letter… everything around me made me remember Hogwarts , things from the magical world… that world that I had left behind and that I didn't know if I would ever see or go again.

In these nine years, I had learnt to forget. I had learnt to survive without a wand, without doing spells to defend my self or fix things, without magic…. Without my wonderful friendship with Harry and Ron, without my arguments with the red head…. Without Ron. The most important thing: I had learnt to forget Ron.

Or so I thought. It was hard to convince myself that I could never see him again, that I have taken my decision and there was no coming back, and that it was irremediable.

And, now, I 'm sorry about leaving Harry without a deserved explanation, only the one that Ron must have given him. I am sorry about the mistake I have made; the biggest mistake of my life... not seeing Ron ever again.

It's painful when you think, despite longing it the most, that you can't forget the person who made you cry and broke your heart into millions pieces. Because, although you want it, although it being what you need the most in the whole life, you will never be able to forget and hate him completely. That is what I have just realized.

Maybe, thinking recently about him, about the old times, about the possibility of seeing him again…had taught me a good lesson. However, a maybe was not enough to believe like that.

My face was soaked with tears, tears that I had been able to contain for the past days…no, days is the wrong word, for the past _years._

It didn't mean that since I've realized all this right now, I hadn't suffer in the past years, because I had.

But I couldn't keep going like this, I couldn't fall down right now, not when I almost erased the painful memories of my friends and… Ron. Not right now ,when I had learnt how to survive to all this.

I cleaned my wet cheeks and went to the hall. From the pocket of my coat I took the ticket that josh had given me only days ago.

My past would have to be left behind. My present and futures was what mattered… well, the future was going to come." Lets dedicate to the present," I said to my self, convinced as I've never being before.

I looked at the ticket in my hand, and in it I saw, well imagined, josh face. He seemed to be a very nice boy: someone who loves opera could not have anything wrong. He was formal, elegant, attentive, polite, well mannered, intelligent…and, he was not a Hollywood actor, but he had his own charm. But, but….

There was nothing left?

Looking at the little paper again, I didn't see josh's face anymore, instead appeared a face with freckles, red hair, and beautiful blue eyes and a smile that made my veins burned.

I shook my head, that was all I needed right now… to have visions.

Tomorrow would be the day of my date. I had been avoiding every man who wanted to go on a date with me, but I was fed up. It was time to give present a chance and not focus in my past.

It had come the time to have a new, fresh start.

I put a smile on my face, looking it carefully in the mirror. Too much rush? No, too little rush.

Lipstick? It was truly necessary? Yeah, you have to use you resources to the maximum. I went trough my cosmetic bag and found two lipstick one pink and the other red. I lifted my chin and looked at my lips…" red"

-ok, Hermione- I said out loud because I knew no one could hear me, I step back to contemplate my full image in the wardrobe mirror. I sighted. I saw myself with a green dress knee length, high heels and a little make up- well… I'm not that bad.

My heart was beating madly. What if josh didn't like it? What if he was expecting something less elegant? What if I ruin the whole evening? The idea of doing the ridiculous in front of him or in front of all the other people was making me nervous.

Well, you don't have to think about it, I said to my self. I had to be positive and fight to think that everything was going to be fine, I had to relax and convince my self that if josh asked me was because of something else than formality or pity…

I stopped worrying and glanced my watch. It was a bit early, but it was better to be in time to make a good impression. I called a taxi in a hurry because I didn't have a car of my own. After playing a happy song, a voice informed me that the cab number 107 was going to pick me up. I fetched my turquoise handbag quickly and put a shawl over my shoulder, just to be a little warmer.

I was in the entrance of the building minutes later; I knew that the taxi service was fast. So I waited at the door where I had a perfect sight of the cars passing by in the street.

And they passed and passed and passed, but none of them was a taxi. I was starting to get impatient, I had called ten minutes ago and I couldn't be late to my date or before that… freeze my self because all my clothing was of a very light cloth and my skin was starting to feel the cold.

I was going to take my mobile phone of the handbag when I saw a taxi driving towards my street and stopping in front of my building.

It was mine, so I ran towards it, got up in the back seat and closed the door a little too hard. It had been so hard that a part of my shawl was left outside. I put my eyes in blank and try to open the door to get it inside but the car had already started moving.

-Good evening- I heard the driver wish me from the front seat, but I didn't answer I was busy struggling with my shawl.

"Shit shit shit, certainly I started with the right foot " I gave up with the shawl , because if I make another hard pull it was going to break.

-where do you want me to take you miss…. Ih!- the driver let out a little yell

At first, as he was looking at me , I thought that something was wrong with my face , I was scandalized to think that maybe my make up was bad… but later I saw two blue and surprised eyes looking at me trough the mirror, I stopped breathing .

My jaw was trembling and my mouth was wide open because of the surprise and the fear those eyes had caused me, I felt as if I had stopped breathing when I looked at his neck and saw red hair like fire.

I stood still; millions of memories were running trough my head that recalled blue looks like that one, blue looks and trillions of smiles. Suddenly, a feeling went back a feeling that I hadn't felt for so long..

It couldn't be. It just…couldn´t. it wasn't possible! It couldn't be the eyes that I sighted for, it couldn't be that red hair that drove me crazy in my teenagers years… or could it?

In that moment I wanted to scream, to break everything in that dam car… to open the car's window or door and get out of there.

Because sadness was all I felt, sadness I hadn't felt for nine years.

The man was still looking at me trough the mirror. He realized that he was supposed to be looking to the front when the car started detouring. But every chance he got he would look at me and I think I saw in those blue eyes not only amazement but also a well known feeling for me, nostalgia.

And yes… they were the blue eyes, HIS blue eyes. I wouldn't forget them in all my life, it didn't matter that I hadn't looked at them for a decade.

A street light illuminated the car,, yeah I wasn't wrong… it was _him_

_-Hermione?- _he said looking at me, but looking the street too. His voice was nervous and fearful, which made me more certain of what I had supposed…- Hermione granger?

-_Ronald… Wesley_- I said like an answer. I wasn't capable of saying anything more, my voice was trembling.

He nodded slowly and I saw a weak smile playing across his face. I was about to faint…

It was Ron!

Oh my god! It couldn't be, after all this years without seeing him, after trying to forget him, after going crazy every night thinking if this day would ever come. After going trough all that… my most desired dream and awful nightmare couldn't be true.

It was not fair for me! I had nearly convinced myself that I could live without Ron and now this…

Now I see him again. My brain couldn't understand that after nine years of loneliness, I was finally under the same roof as him.

Could this all be a dream? A nightmare?

No, I knew it wasn't.

I took back my eyes off the mirror; he was still looking at me from time to time. I felt happy, hurt, scared and relieved, all at one. It was very difficult to have all this feelings at the same time, I couldn't take my frustration out screaming, the only good thing that comforted me was the date I had with josh in a few minutes and that all this was going to be forgotten…. Arggh!!! Who am I kidding?

In order to distract myself I observed my painted nails, but there were millions of questions in my mind, questions I wanted to ask Ron so I couldn't concentrate on anything, only the noises he mad of course.

A little cough or the weak noise of his shirt when it made contact with the seat… it didn't matter. It was like torture to hear and know he was there, with me, in the same car, like nothing had happened…

-_Where do I take you?-_ he finally asked ,stopping the uncomfortable silence.

For the first time I realized that his voice had changed, I kicked myself mentally… it was a foolish thing to think, that after all this years he would have the same voice of his teen years.

In those times, his throat would make him sound funny, giving little yells while talking.

I almost smiled, remembering him all infuriated, taking his wand and pointing it to his throat, saying ridiculous spells made up by him so his voice would change for once.

The only thing that he got, once, was spitting out slugs…as it happened in second year, when he stood up for me and the spell, because of his broken wand, turned against him.

Again! Again the memories! Stop it Hermione, stop it or you will become madder than you already are.

His new voice was much more mature. Much more attractive, much more….sexy. Those five words "where do I take you" made me shiver and the butterflies in my stomach came back, it was a long time since I had felt that tickling in my tummy …

That was the sign; I still had feelings for Ron …

Those strong feelings for him hadn't died in the past nine years, and I had the suspicion that they never would…

Suddenly I realized I had been lost in his eyes and that I still haven't answered his question.

-_oh!..emm_- god! I couldn't think. My head was spinning … however, I forced myself to remain calm and analyze in my head what he had asked me "where do I take you"

Where was I going? Oh! Josh!- _to.. to the auditorium, please._

-_ok_- he said in a casual way, like I was just like every other client .

And I was annoyed, again, by his indifferent attitude. Why? Why after nine years of not seeing each other he was acting like I was a stranger?

Maybe he was angry, well maybe not…the chances that he forgave me for running that night were from 0 to a million. But I had already forgiven him, after all.. I was the one who had to leave the magical world and live as a muggle, and it was his fault!

It hadn't been easy. Why couldn't he have done the same?

Well, I was still slightly angry, truth to be told. I don't know, he could have stopped me!

Yeah yeah I know I was the one who acted badly, but if he had done something, anything…asked me not to leave, I might have stayed.

And he didn't do it…fool and arrogant Hermione have to get angry, yell at him and not seeing him ever again.

My world turned upside down when I saw him here, In the taxi. I lost my strength, my common sense, my intention to forget the feelings for him… everything.

I was looking sadly trough the window when I heard him talking to me…

-_You are very elegant, going somewhere?-_ he surprised me for the third time. How dare he to ask me that kind of thing, he didn't even ask me how I was after all these years, what have I done since I left or any question of the kind! Obviously, he was still mad… and I couldn't blame him…

-_to the auditorium, I've already told you…. To the opera_- I said back in the same indifferent tone, my voice was trembling more than before, though. Despite my eyes being outside, looking at the trees, the shop's lights…I wasn't really looking.

-_yes, I know-_ he continued_- I meant if it was something special… like a date, you know what I'm trying to say._

When he asked that he shocked me enormously. Was that the only thing that he was interested in? Didn't he want to know why I hadn't written letters or why I left suddenly..?

I was about to grumble, but my seriousness imposed me to be unemotional so as not to show weakness.

I thought my answer carefully, just to be as cold as he had been. Finally, I shrugged and caught his gaze trough the mirror.

_-I think it is…_- I said simply. It was an idiotic answer but my brain wasn't working well that night, there had been emotions worth a season time.

Ron didn't insist.

I must add, again, that I was shocked by his lack of interest in me. In me! We are talking about his best friend during Hogwarts times! What kind of friend, well old friend, behaved like this in a reunion after nine years!? Nine years full of anguish and torture… and he must know it, so what was he pretending behaving like this?

Maybe arrogance had blinded him too. He had always been humble in money matters, perhaps he had become rich and famous in the nine years I hadn't seen him… noup, I doubted things were like that if he was rich he wouldn't be working as a taxi driver.

It didn't make sense.

Curiosity was killing me inside. Now that I had him in front of me , so close, finally, I wanted to ask how was Harry, what had happened between him and Ginny, what had they choose for a carrier, how was the Weasley family, and of course if they were involved romantically with someone.

But I couldn't, I couldn't give in, I couldn't loose control…he didn't asked me anything about my life, well I wasn't going to ask him about his either!

I bit my lips, because if I didn't, thousands of questions were going to escape. I wanted to ask him about a lot of things.

What happened with Voldermort and his followers? That was the most important of all of them… arggh!!! What do I do? I ask him or not? Maybe I should shut my mouth. I thought desperately in the silence.

I looked back at him, without resisting anymore, I opened my mouth without knowing what to ask him. In that moment I felt the car stop and my hopes of finding out about him and the others vanished.

_-we have arrived_-he announced, looking me straight in the eyes, turning back in his seat to be in front of me.

My heart skipped a beat. It was the same Ron, now that I could see him well enough , his face had changed a bit … and it changed for better.

The freckles had almost disappeared, his red hair was as cute as I found it in my teenage years and he had a different hairstyle…it was still unmanageable, because every lock finished in a playful end; but all of them were in the same direction: on one side of his head, which made him even sexier… I shiver unconsciously.

Then I fixed my eyes on his…his eyes, always blue, they were looking at me sadly, with an unusual spark that I've never seen before and I couldn't figure it out.

It was Ron, my old friend and love Ron, he had just grown up. His face had matured; probably his body (I blushed just to think about it), his voice, maybe his mind… and I had missed all that.

I had missed it, as I was getting lost in his eyes. It was incredible that he could still bewitch me in that way… I would have liked to spend the night just watching him, watching every detail of his face, but I couldn't. He was looking at me impatiently, waiting any kind of reaction from my part.

-_oh!_-I exclaimed- _well… how much do I owe you?_

He suddenly smiled. His typical smile, sarcastic and charming as always.

_-naahh, you don't owe me anything_- he replied doing a hand gesture to make it unimportant, increasing my amazement.

-_What do you mean?-_ I asked somehow insecure.

He shrugged his shoulders funnily. He still had his hand on the steering wheel; I loved that posture.

-_Well… what can I asked to an old friend?_- he said, leaving me open-mouthed.

Once my brain have processed and analysed every word, I wondered If that didn't have double sense. He was looking at me carefully, without intention of wanting my departure, quite opposite…he seemed to beg with those eyes to stay a little longer… and I would have done it very pleased, if it wasn't for a yell that took me out of my trance:

_-Hermione! Hermione! Over here!_

Shit! The front seat window was open and because of that we could hear josh's voice, interrupting us…hold on, hold on…interrupting what? A few glances? Bah! Stop day dreaming Hermione!

Ron looked out of the window, probably he was searching for the man's voice; but I didn't. I kept on looking at him, making the most of those few seconds that I could be in the taxi; later I will have to go to the auditorium with josh …. Ron gave me another look and smiled.

_I think someone is waiting for you- he made me notice._

But something was left. I wanted to stay, not going to that boring opera, at least not with josh; it seemed an easy way out, too obvious… because… if I never saw Ron again?

After all, it had been a coincidence all this….hadn't it?

I opened and closed my mouth several times, letting him know that I was hesitant, and that I didn't know what to do or say.

However, he kept on smiling without worry; I knew he received the message.

-_Go on then, you don't want to be late_-he said sweetly.

Hardly, I smile, grateful. I opened the car's door (finally my shawl was free) and when I had my legs out of the taxi, ready to go out… Ron added:

_-by the way… have I told you that you are more beautiful than how I remembered you_?

I stopped, paralysed, searching in his eyes some kind of answer but he already had his eyes on the street and I could not even find his eyes in the little mirror…

-_did you know?-_ I said funny_- you are not bad either!_

I got out of the car before he could say another word, my eyes found josh in the entrance of auditorium, a half smile on his face. I ran towards him, leaving the taxi behind, and hearing the noise that it made to start and leave; so when josh offered me his arm and I had taken his arm gracefully I watched as the car disappeared into the traffic.

We entered the auditorium, I was determined to enjoy the evening and not fall asleep in the middle of the opera; but I have already new that the only thought in my mind would be him…Ron.

* * *

and our handsome redhead appears ! yeah!

we apreciate the reviews!

thanks for reading

xxx

florciss and lau


	4. because of a tutorial request

_**Because of a tutorial request**_

_**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**_

_There was fire lit up in the Gryffindor common room fireplace. A cosy atmosphere, during this time at night, when the room was almost empty. As usual, my best friends were the ones who had to stay up this late to finish their homework. And I had to "kindly accept" to help them out. Read. Find mistakes. Scold. My duty as friend._

_-I'm fed up- complained Harry, throwing his quill and massaging his right wrist, as he did movements with his neck to relax a bit. _

-_come on… cheer up! You only have to finish this essay and later you can go to bed- I tried to encourage him, without success. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised._

_-"you only have to finish this essay"…- he mimicked me- well, to finish "this essay" I will have to write another good quantity of inches… I cannot think anything more to put, and I have just started. Do you lend me something of yours Ron? Ron?_

_I turned my head. I was not surprised to see red hair vaulted over the table. Ron had fallen asleep over his charms book with the mouth wide open._

_-Ron…- I shook his shoulder gently, yet he did not react._

_-Ron! - Almost shouted Harry, smacking him on the back of his neck, the assaulted erected quickly._

_-what? I was not, not sleeping…- he said rocking himself with closed eyes because of the exhaustion. I must admit that it made me feel a little harsh on them._

_-no, of course not…- Harry said his voice full of sarcasm and holding back a laugh._

_- of course not!- insisted Ron- I was just resting my eyes…_

_-It's not the same?- said Harry with amusement, laughing._

_-Well, that's enough- I said with authoritarian voice- if you don't finish it today, professor flitwick will give you a bad grade._

_-We already know…- said Ron yawing – you have been reminding us every five minutes, Hermione…. Give us a break._

_- What do you mean? - I demanded with my brow frown.- you haven't done anything. Do you think you deserve a break? Enough you have slept- my bossy-girl attitude was coming back. I couldn't help it, it was in my nature._

_-how come I haven't done anything? - answered Ron sceptical. He fetched a piece of parchment from above his book – what is this? - He moved it in front our faces._

_Harry and I looked at each other, holding back a laugh._

_-Well, that is a big stain of dribble…- said Harry. It was true. The paper was all written… however, half the redaction was blurred because of Ron's dribble._

_The redhead looked at it and blushed, frowning, while we were laughing._

_-Ron, you will have to star a new parchment- I said more serious._

_-Excuse me, what have you said? - he replied angrily-I'm not going to restart anything, I had already done it!_

_-you have to re-write it in a clean parchment, otherwise you will get a bad grade because of the presentation._

_-"I will not do something I don't like, more than once"-recited Ron- its George's and Fred's motto and I have decided to follow it._

_-If you are going to let your brothers influence you…- I started._

_-what? What are you going to say? - he cut me off._

_- Nothing, nothing, I just think… bah leave it, it's impossible with you- I crossed my arms and refused to look at Ron's severe eyes._

_- No no, go on. What do you think about my brothers?_

_- I just wanted to say that I don't think they are a good example to follow. At least in study matters- I raised my shoulders and looked at him defiantly._

_I knew I was getting him angry. It was not my intention, but I couldn't help it. Something sparkled in his blue eyes every time he got mad that made me melt. Then I liked it._

_-Well- he said with anger contended- so I guess that you think of Percy as a saint, don't you?_

_I blushed. I knew what had happened in fifth. Therefore, that comment annoyed me._

_-At least Percy behaved like a proper prefect_

_I saw him trembled in anger. For the first time, Harry spoke._

_-come on, Ron, herms... Leave it. Don't you see that this whole discussion will leave you nowhere? - I found reason in his words, Ron didn't._

_-She was who started. "Miss Prefect perfect", who does not fail in anything- he protested in a mock tone, oh how I hated that tone._

_-excuse me," Mr prefect perfect", but if you weren't fooling around and being all lazy, this scolding wouldn't be taking place-I said with malice._

_-mhhh… Mr and Mrs Prefects perfects…- cut off Harry thoughtfully, an amused smiled playing across his lips- that does not sound too bad... you will be a good married couple- he laughed of his own comment._

_-Shut up!- Ron and I screamed at the same time, both red with embarrassment._

_The quarrel started strongly then._

_- are you going to do it again sometime this day or not?!-_

_-you are such a big head! I have already told you that I'm not going to do again something that took me so long!_

_- You call me big head?!-I replied.- well if I am, then your head isn't small enough to _

_Get trough the door! Tell me Harry, how does he manage to enter the dormitory?_

_Harry laughed again and shut up with Ron's severe look..._

_-How can you be so unbearable?- he said to me sometime later with a curious expression and shaking his head. I was going to reply; when, unexpectedly he went on speaking…he was not looking neither Harry nor me , his sight was in his own world, but it was clear he was addressing me- how can it be?... despite everything, despite all the arguments.. Despite everything, I like quarrelling with you.?_

_If it were not for the noise of the fireplace, I would have believed I was deaf. Because the silence that follow Ron's statement was almost deathly. Although I was astonished, I saw a smile on Harry's face._

_Suddenly, Ron got up, with red ears, and starting packing all his belongings left on the table._

_-I'm going to sleep, I would try not to get stuck in the door- he looked at me briefly and I felt ashamed- good night._

_When he disappeared trough the boy's stairs, I became thoughtful of what he had said. Harry was still smiling._

_-What?- I asked when I noticed he was staring at me._

_-nothing, nothing- he denied with his head, still smiling- I think that I'm going to go to bed too… maybe Ron had problems with his head and the door- he said ironically, hanging his bad over his shoulder._

_I rose and eyebrow._

_-Stop with the little jokes for tonight, do you mind?- I said rolling my eyes._

_-Of course, of course- said Harry- anyway, good night Miss prefect perfect…- I frowned my brow and he laughed- I mean miss granger…o better… miss weasley! - He ran to his dormitory laughing._

_I put my face in my hands and sighted. I didn't know why, but a smile was coming trough my lips. When I thought about it "weasley" didn't bother me that much…" Miss weasley… it sounds well" I thought happy, making my way to my own dormitory._

_To my surprise, the next morning Ron had the essay re-done._

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0_

_come to the blackboard Nigel, please- _I asked the little red head , who put his eyes in blank and got up so as to come to the front of the classroom.

Monday again and no news from Friday evening. I have seen neither Josh nor Ron; from the last one I did not expect it. Well… I did not expect it, but for sure was what I longed the most.

Although I cheered up because of my students, they required all my energy, I had thought all the weekend about the unexpected reunion with Ron. It was like an obsession …my mind played those minutes in the taxi repeatedly, looking for details of his face that I could remember, I hugged the pillow thinking it was his body; I even got the picture from the folder and compared the differences time had made.

After a lot of thinking, I had concluded that seeing him again, he seemed to be cold and warm at the same time.

Cold, at the beginning, when he had not even condensed to say a proper hello at least he could have said something like "hey Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages, have you managed to convince the elves to do a strike?" or just some foolish comment like he used to do as a teenager.

And warm,… warm if you put it literally had been since the beginning to the end, the moment I say him… fire re-born trough the ashes that had been put out years ago.

The thing I like the most was his compliment. I would not forget it for anything in the world.

"_have I told you that you are more beautiful than how I remembered you_?"

My feelings for that night had been relaxing along the weekend. At first, I denied to accept that I have seen him again, but little by little, I convinced myself that it had not been just a dream.

In fact, I think that I was awake for more than I should have one day, because of the astonishment

Memories continued to pop into my head, old memories, like the one I account in the beginning.

Every one of them, maybe, without meaning … but for me they were so important that until these days I could recall those magical moments.

As for josh… if I am honest, he kissed me. The reality was that he had caught me out of guard.

After the so entertaining and funny opera, he took me to a fancy restaurant to have dinner.

The food was not bad, although I prefer traditional food to all that complicated dishes to prepare and eat. I had no idea how to grab snails in a refined manner I just think I made the ridiculous.

Anyway, the time we spent in the restaurant was good. During the evening, he said how gorgeous I was and, more over, we talked about interesting things. I think that we have a lot in common. Books, for example. His favourite author, Charles dickens, has been my idol since I was nine years old. Therefore, the talking was nice for both of us.

You could say it was for him… because while he was talking my mind would go to Ron.

Later he told me he had not brought the car because it was at the mechanist, he offered me to go on taxi… I didn't want to, what if Ron was the driver again? That would have been too much coincidence. Therefore, we came back on foot, walking trough the dark and solitary streets of London. When we reached my house, my door, he turned to me and said he had had a wonderful time. It was very sweet, typical but sweet nevertheless.

I said I had a wonderful time too. impatiently I started looking for the keys in my handbag, in minutes I would be curled in my sofa, thinking about all the events of the evening… suddenly I realized josh hand was holding my face and a second from there , his lips were over mine. I couldn't do anything, but I think I kiss him back.

If somebody is wondering how it was, I will have to be honest once more. Good, in first place, I had already told that it startled me completely. I mean, I had not expected it so I did not have time to react… besides that… nothing. That is what I felt. Nothing at all. I do not know, maybe the fact that previously I had seen my old school love must have influenced not to enjoy a good kiss… which I have to confess, josh is a god kisser.

Now I am sorry for not putting more of my part.

what do you want? It was enough for a day. I could not reply the things as I had to.

If I had not seen Ron, everything would have been different.

Maybe, who knows, and I blush to think about it, but maybe we would have spent the night together and maybe he would have help me to get over Ron. However, it had not been like that. I do not regret seeing him again…

One tiny part is regretful. I admit it. It is obvious... That person who you truly loved and hated comes to your life again, after such a long time. How must one feel? Well, obviously, how I was feeling right now. Confused. Sad. Happy. Disappointed. Hopeful. Every feeling at the same time.

We come back to reality, to my class, to my students, to Nigel who now was resolving a maths problem on the blackboard. It was without a doubt his favourite subject.

-_Nigel, you left a 1_- I said.

The red head raised an eyebrow and checked the count. Then he pursed his lips when he found the mistake and grabbed the duster.

_-it's true…_- he said more surprised than disappointed- _Merlin, I was mislead._

My eyes went wide, and scared, I looked at the rest of the class. The boys and girls were whispering to each other with confused looks on their faces. However, I noticed that Megan, Nigel's desk partner, was looking at the blackboard normally and attentively, looking how his partner wrote the exercise and checked it again.

I decided I had to talk to Nigel seriously. For Merlin's sake! He was a wizard. His parents, well in this case, his uncle was irresponsible to send him to a muggle school without warning him about the vocabulary he should or should not say. I was going to speak to him too.

When the last bell of the day rang, I called Nigel to come to my desk.

-_what's up professor_?- he said , that cheeky kid…I was starting to repel him because of his rebelliousness against adults.- _are you going to nag me because I did bad that exercise or what sugar quill?_

Again! How was this possible, this kid was the same as Ludo bagman when in the quidditch cup he kept on talking about the coming match without bothering that maybe muggles could be hearing. Completely immature, jus like Nigel. I bet his family is like him.

-_no, nothing in that matter, but now that you say it , I'm a bit curious…_- I said innocently- _do you like sugar quills?_

_-how how_?- he asked ,startled by my question.

- _or maybe you prefer bertie botts granges_ ?- I smiled and he was visibly more relaxed.

- _the truth is that I'm afraid of some tastes_- he replied laughing. It is amazing how quick children are, I knew for his reply that he realized I was a witch. Or I had been once.

-_Yeah, me too…_- I agreed- _personally, I prefer the chocolate frogs_…

-_really? My uncle usually eats five a day!_-he said laughing more.

I laughed too. " he has to be pretty fat" I thought, with a mock tone that I didn't like one bit because was the one that Harry used to do when he said a bad taste joke. I decided it was time to tell him why I had called him.

-_the thing is Nigel…_- I started, serious- _that you shouldn't be talking around about_ _things of the magical world_- I whispered the last two words with nostalgia- _they could suspect._

- _bah! I don't care.. you know, I didn't think you were a witch_-he looked at me carefully- _why are you in this school?_

_-I could ask you the same_- I replied. He blushed, a sing he didn't want to discus it , so I changed the matter.- _do you think your uncle will be able to make a little time to come and talk to me on of this mornings?_

-_you want to talk to him again_?- he asked- _aren't you going to just call him?_

The word telyphone came to my mind. I shook my head violently.

_-No, I would rather speak to him in person_-I insisted_- can you ask him, please?_

He raised an eyebrow, wary.

_-Don't worry, I'm not going to said anything bad about you_- I said , trying to convince him.

_-Ok-_ he finally replied- _tomorrow I say you the day and hour, alright?_

_- Great_- I responded, dizzy to know that a student was making a decision for me- _you can go now, thanks Nigel._

_-Your welcome_- he replied, making his way to the door, but I called him once more.

_-By the way Nigel… have you told someone muggle?_

His ears reddened and his eyes looked at the floor , nervous.

_-n-no_.- he said without making eye contact with me.

-_Are you sure_?- I wanted to know, it was clear that he was lying

He lifted his gaze, his black pupils looking directly to my browns. Another wave of nostalgia came when I remember that, this gaze was the one Ron did when he was going to confess something.

_-i.. well, maybe I had told something… to someone_- he finally said, raising his shoulders shyly.

I sighted.

_-Do you think that " someone" is to be trusted_?- I asked

_-Yes_- he replied without hesitation- _very trusted_- he nodded and I believe him. After all, children never lie. Well… almost never. This case was the first.

Nigel was very transparent in that kind of things. I wondered why. Ron used to be the same. I always knew what he felt every single moment… for example, before an exam, if he bit his nails he wasn't sure enough of what he had studied. On the other hand, if he scratched his chin, he would get a good grade because he had studied a lot.

When he felt uncomfortable with a girl, he used to untidy his back neck hair continually. However, when he wanted to win over a girl he would tease with his fringe.

I loved that gesture. And he never did it for me.

The little redhead left. I looked out of the window and saw how Nigel met Megan , who was waiting standing against a column of the porch. They started going, talking happily. I smiled, Megan a trusted person. I was sure.

-0-

Nigel informed me that his uncle would be coming on Wednesday's morning, at the time the students had gym with the corresponding professor.

I must admit that I felt quite curious to meet him. Maybe he was a relative of the weasley clan. Maybe it was Percy. Or the twins. I did not know. I did not want to know right now.

When the day came, my stomach was twisting with nerves. It was strange, because I did not have any cause to feel nervous all of the sudden. The first two hour that I spent with my little monsters, I made several mistakes explaining the subjects, they had to correct me, funny isn't it?

I could relax in the break. I sheltered in the teacher's room, drinking glasses of water; josh came to ask me what was happening to me more than 4 times, I think… I was not exactly paying attention to what he was saying.

Lately we had been drifting apart, no that much to not say hello and talk in the breaks.

I was starting to feel close to him. Whatever relationship we had. Friendship seemed to be the one.

The bell rang once more, remembering me it was time to meet wit Nigel's uncle. I fetched my folder and handbag and left the teacher's room. While walking the corridor that took me to my classroom I looked for Nigel's filling card and observations in my folder. Just to show them to his uncle, besides talking about the magical world.

I was so entertained looking for the things, that as I turned a corner I run into someone and all my things fell from my hands.

-_oh, no…-_ I whispered looking sadly to all the filling cards all over the floor, I kneeled to take them.

-_oh! I'm so sorry_- a masculine voice exclaimed above my little one.

I saw a pair of traditional sport trainers going backwards so as no to step on the fillings cards, then that person kneeled too, to help me with the mess.

While he was giving one of the papers, I looked at his face. My hand covered my mouth as a choked yell escaped my lips. He blinked to see me there and smiled sure of himself.

_-Wow, surprises life gives you…-_ he commented with sympathy- _hello, Hermione._

I swallowed hard and got out of a little trance. When I felt my voice in my throat again I coughed awkwardly.

_-he-hello Ron…-_I greeted , looking for any kind of distraction. I picked up what was left on the floor, and put all the papers in the folder untidily. Later on, I will get the chance to put them in order. i stood up, and Ron did too, he was looking at me straight in the eye and I didn't look away. I noticed he was still taller than I was. And, actually, his body looked incredible. I blushed furiously so I decided it was time to talk- _what are you doing here?_

-_isn't it obvious?-_ he smiled. How I adore that smile.- _the truth is…-_ he looked at me with complicity- _the truth is I have a tutorial with a miss granger , do you know her_?

Sarcastic. The virtue I liked most of him. He didn't take anything seriously. A complete disaster. And I found it extremely cute.

I smiled shyly." Don't blush girl! Or I will kick you hard" a little voice in my head said. Instead of wondering if the voices in my head were able to kick someone, I paid attention to then and controlled my self. However, I was not able to reply with a sarcastic answer, it was not my thing.

_-I guess I do_- I just said, trying to smile too- _where is Nigel?_

-_I'm here professor granger_- said Nigel appearing from I don't know where. I gave him a smile.

Ron grabbed his shoulder with his hand and looked at him.

-_The moment he said your name, I knew it was you_- he informed me- _didn't Nigel weasley ring some bell?_ – I shook my head, avoiding telling him , he was the first person I thought when I met the little boy- _oh, what a pity. I thought you hadn't forgotten me…because I haven't. _

I blushed, and this time I could not do anything to stop it. No word came out of my open mouth and my eyes were fixed in Ron, who was looking at the roof with longing.

-_Well, I guess nine years is a long time_- he continued, making a funny gesture with his shoulders.

_-Ron, i…-_ I whispered, ashamed.

I wanted explain him everything. I wanted to tell me that run away was the foulest and craziest thing I've ever done in my entire life, I wanted to tell him I crossed out the days in the calendar counting the days I hadn't seen him. I wanted to tell him that every first of May I hugged a pillow and whispered "happy birthday Ron" for hours and hours.

I wanted to tell him that seeing him again had been like a re-born for me, as a new life was beginning. A better life.

That the minute I saw him I wanted to throw myself in his arms and celebrate the reunion how it was supposed to be…I truly wanted, but I couldn't.

I did not dare. Why? Because I should have been in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was the house of the braves, and in this kind of thing, I was always a coward.

He noticed my nervousness.

_-Hermione, I don't want you to explain me anything_- he said, smiling that wonderful smile again-_not now. I came here to talk about Nigel. And about him we are going to talk._

I was quite grateful. I nodded slowly; convinced he was right… and with sadness in my heart. He had behaved surly and I could not get why.

I suggested our going to the classroom. In there Ron sat down next to Nigel in a desk of the first row, while I sat in my chair.

-_well…-_ I started with difficulty, sometimes I felt as if my eyes became blurry and I couldn't think. With a look, I knew both redheads were looking straight at me. So I decided to relax. - _So… Nigel? What can I say about him? He seems to be very good at school, however he does not apply to studies … I think you should give him a little push with homework. He never brings it done to class and he is always distracted _.- I had started talking like it was just another tutorial_- in maths and literature he is the best, but he never brings the things done._

-_Nigel weasley!-_ Ron exclaimed looking at the kid- _is true what professor granger is telling me?_

-_well yeah_…- he answered with a frown- _but you said me that I was wasting my time in this stupid muggle school and that you only put me in here so I didn't bother you!-_ ron's ears redden, I looked at him strangely- I'm _just repeating exactly what you said_.

_-is true? Did you say him that_?- I asked.

-_no… I mean yes. I was just joking I thought I was thinking it_…

-_Yeah, thinking out loud!-_ said little Nigel with bitterness

- _Shut up, midget!-_grumbled Ron. He was of a scarlet red and made me smile with his eloquence.

_-See?-_ said Nigel pointing Ron- _see? Have you heard him? Do you think that is the proper way to treat me? _

I could not help bursting out laughing and Ron was laughing too, he had his eyebrows raised, though. Yeah, very efficient and smart this kid.

Then a short silence followed, a little uncomfortable in my opinion.

-_Anyway…_-I took over the conversation again-_ah! I had to tell you that you should control what your nephew is saying around…I mean, he is always mentioning some words of the magical world, as sugar quills, or "for Merlin!" and who knows what else he had said…as his professor and old witch I think that Nigel don't have to talk about…_

-_Do you miss it? -_ Ron interrupted me. I looked at him and blinked with surprise. In his gaze, you could see sadness.

I sighted and looked at my hands on the desk.

-_Sometimes-_ I replied. Just no to say "always". And I miss him the most.

Ron nodded comprehensively. He bit his lips, insecure, and proposed something I was sure I could not say no:

_-listen, do you want to go to Harry's house on Saturday? We will all gather, you, he, and me … as it used to be. We could talk about … these years... And more_- he scratched his neck and looked at me imploringly.- _anyway, just if you want to and have time_- he added quickly.

The sudden invitation left me a little shocked, but a smile crept on my lips. Ron had cut me off and Nigel discussion seemed unimportant.

I said yes with a head movement. Ron smiled, happy. He stood up from his desk and came closer to me… taking my hand in his. I felt my stomach spinning.

_-I am glad to see you again Hermione_- he stated.

The next thing I knew, he was closing the door, Nigel behind him. Leaving me perplex

As he has always managed to do, I do not know how.

Well it seems, I said to myself, that some things never change…


	5. because of a reunion

_**thanks for reading and reviewing)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: because of a reunion.**_

I stopped in front of a clothes shop window. I wanted to transform my wardrobe. Maybe I could wear something new for the reunion with Harry. I did not know the time or place we were supposed to gather, though. The talk with Ron was only 24 hours ago, but I needed to be prepared.

I was not sure why I had to give a good impression. I was scared and nervous, I wanted to see Harry, but actually, I was scared that he might be angry with me. The same as Ron… he behaved cold in both meetings. I was afraid he still felt bitter towards me.

It is hardly surprising, but I did not want it to be true.

Did I really want to go to Harry's? Yeah I wanted. Why did Ron invited me to Harry's house instead of his? Maybe he was living with someone. Maybe with a girl. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Or maybe he was married.

I frowned. Horror, I could not do anything if he was married. I did not even want to think about it… a girl with long blonde girl popped into my head, just as Ron liked it, with and exuberant body, just as Ron liked it. Without brain or intelligence, he did not look for those. Yeah… It was not too hard to imagine him in my mind with a girl like that.

I got away from the store. I did not need new clothes .I had enough. It was time to go back home, I had been out all day. I had had lunch with josh, but afterwards he said he had to pick a watch for his sister and I insisted on staying wandering in the streets, I didn't want him to give me a car ride.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye and left, leaving me a little stunned. There is nothing happening between us do not get all the things wrong. He is a good friend, a friend I had not found for years.

I walked to my apartment. When I arrived home and left my folder and purse, I looked over the phone and had the urgency of calling Ron. I had his phone number…

What would he think if I called him? My mother always says, "The man has to call the woman, no otherwise"

However, in these moderns' times, where the women were an important part of the social and work world, you never know.

Maybe I was old-fashioned.

What would I say him? That was another matter. He will believe that I am not capable of resisting, I said to myself. What was I thinking? Ron was an old friend … how would he think that? Bah, nonsense. There was nothing wrong in calling him.

I was definitely not going to do it. I just did not have anything to talk about. I would have to ask him Harry's floor , but a voice in my head said that he was the one who invited me, he was the one who was interested in my visiting , so He should phone me and make everything clear.

I went to the kitchen. Ron had to call me. Otherwise, how was I going to go? I bit my lower lip. It was Thursday. Saturday was the day of the reunion. Maybe he would call tomorrow; the possibility could go to Saturday morning also. What if he didn't? What if he changed his mind and didn't want to see me ever again?

I couldn't hold myself any longer and ran to the living room. I looked for his number in Nigel's information and dialled the number in a rush, taking deep breaths while I put the receiver on my ear. I know I seemed a bit obsessed I did not have excuse.

_Piii..piii_.. The phone rang and my heart was beating faster by the second. I was about to hang up, but I had to resist. After all, I was the one looking for it. _Piiii…_ maybe he didn't have the mobile phone with him. _Piii_…maybe he had recognized my number and didn't want to talk_. Piiii…_ bullshit, he couldn't possibly remember the number from the last time I called him. He couldn't know who I was. _Piiii…_ maybe he was with his precious girlfriend and didn't want to pick up the call because they were doing much more entertaining things… arghhhhh!! _Piiii…_

CLICK!

"_Hello?"_ said a voice from the other side. It wasn't ron, it was more childish. I got it.

"_Hi, are you Nigel_?". I asked insecure.

"_yeap, professor granger?"_. He replied.

"_The same_"- I said_-"listen... Can I talk to your uncle Ron?"_

"_ehhh…_- he doubted a bit- _he is taking a shower … ah! He's already finished! Wait a minute that I tell him"_

I pictured Ron with a towel round his waist, his chest shirtless and wet, entering a sophisticated living room.

"_Who is it?"-_ I heard Ron asked Nigel before talking to me.

"_Your girlfriend"-_ the little monster replied laughing, I just rose an eyebrow.

"_Yeah? Is Lina? Marianne? Collette?_ "– ron asked, I rose my eyebrow higher. How many girlfriends did he have?

" _nop, is my teacher"-_ Nigel replied, and there was such a silence that I thought he had hang up.

My doubt vanished when ron's voice came trough the receiver.

"_Hi Hermione"-_ I heard a blow and a " auuuuuchh", I imagined it was Nigel.

"_hello"-_ I said my hands shaking- _" I called you because…_

"_you missed me?"-_ he replied. He was still the same ironic person as always.

I rolled my eyes, but later smiled and thought to myself "exactly Ron, exactly"

"_I'm going to do like I haven't heard anything_"- I said making my voice resentful.

Ron laughed.

"_Hey it was only a joke_"- he explained- _" you were saying…."_

"_Oh, I wanted to know…"_

"_Seven o'clock is good for you?"-_ He interrupted me. I closed my eyes maybe I had been too obvious.

"_It is ok, but I don't know where…."_

"_Harry lives in the number five of loud street, fourth floor to the right_"- Ron got ahead of me once more. And once more I wanted to strangle him, like when we were younger_.-"but I think it will be better if I pick you up. You may get lost"_

"_I know London perfectly, thanks_"- I replied coldly.

Ron laughed again. He gave me creeps.

"_I see that you are sensitive as usual, right?"_

Bingo! Just what I imagined. Allusion to the old times. The bloke didn't think much.

"_Just with the ones that can really irritate me_" I answered. If he wanted war, war he was going to get_.-"and believe me they are very few"_

"_Really? Well, it is an honour to be the number one despite all these years_"- yeah, I admitted it; he won the round.

I was tired of this talk.

"_To the point Ron"-_ I retorted angrily.

"_What more do you want? You are saying you are going alone, well there is nothing more to say. At seven, on Saturday, Harry's house, you know the address." _He seemed to be loathing me too. I was not going to play hard to get.

"_Ok, fine. Goodbye"_- I wanted to hang up and forget the shame I had, Ron did not want to talk to me. He was talking to me unfriendly. I could not bear it.

"_No, wait"-_ he said, surprising me just for a change.

"_Yes?"-_ I wanted to know.

" _--- did It annoy you?"-_ For the first time his voice trembled.

"_what?"-_ I asked.

"_I'm sorry, I …_- he was worried too- _I'm very nervous you know, after all these years...-_ I stood paralysed. I couldn't get that he was talking about it so naturally, when I just to think explanations gave me a headache- _anyway, I don't want to mess it up again. I want you to forgive me for behaving like this, you know I've always been stupid and_…- I gulped nervously. Feeling guilty.- _well, please… don't be absent on Saturday_ "

He hung up. Leaving me open-mouthed, I stared the receiver a few minutes, put it back in its place and sat down.

Of course, I was not going to be absent. I did not want to mess it up either, and this was my chance.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The neighbourhood were loud street was located was big and elegant, but also lonely and it was quite difficult to find the number five building. I stopped to look at it. Soft colours bricks made it and there was a small porch. Almost every window had a stripped brown awning.

The building seemed very friendly, at least from outside.

There was a parking car with a large number of vehicles, and I wondered if one of them belonged to Harry or Ron.

Finally, I decided to walk towards the entrance of the building. When I was in front of the entry-phone, I remembered Ron's words "fourth to the right". It was the 4° D. And that was the button I pressed on. Just once. I did not want to appear to be impatient.

"_Yes?"_- A voice asked.

"_ehhhh…_"- my mind went blank. That was not Ron's voice, maybe Harry's. I could have press the wrong button. - "_I'm Hermione granger_"

"_Hermione!"-_ He exclaimed_-"go up"_

I smiled while I opened the door. It was definitely Harry.

I could not believe it. I was going to see my best friend again… we 3 were going to be together again… my excitement and eagerness grow with every step I made, and when the lift finally stopped I thought my heart would go out of my chest in any minute. The same emotions filled me when I rang the bell.

The door flew open and I saw a man with raven hair, green ayes and glasses, about my same height, looking at me radiantly. Harry potter, my best friend.

"_HERMIONE!"-_ He shouted with a smile.

"_Harry…"-_ I said with watery eyes.

Without thinking, I flew to his arms. With him I could take that chance, he was my friend, thing I could not say about Ron. He had always been more than that.

I almost strangled him, and he almost did the same to me. It was impossible to avoid, I was so happy for seeing him that I did not care the lack of oxygen. I could not help it any longer, and started crying on his shoulder, I cried hopelessly for the first time in somebody presence.

"_It's ok, it's ok"-_ he said trying to consoled me_-"there is no need to be like this"_

But he understood me despite everything, I knew it.

"_Hey!"-_ Said a third voice funnily_-"what is this? You didn't give me a hug when we saw…"_

It was, of course, Ron. Who else? I opened my eyes and saw him, still from Harry's arms, leaning against the wall. Looking at me with a smile and nostalgic eyes.

Without stopping crying, I carefully moved apart from Harry and made my way to Ron. He looked at me strangely, but immediately smiled again … understanding, he put his arms around me and I cuddled in his chest. I noticed he was rubbing my back and guessed that he was exchanging a meaningful look with Harry, as if they already knew I was going to cry.

When I finally moved apart from Ron I looked at both of them, together, joy was all I felt. It was fantastic to see them, so changed, the same as always nevertheless. Just how I remembered them.

Harry… how old, how tall, how handsome he was. He was still wearing the classical rounded pair of glasses above those amazing emerald eyes, the black raven hair was still untidy, less than before because it was noticeable that he had some control over it and could comb it. In his face, there were visible changes too. I could not say what but his face seemed more mature, making him a bit different from when he was seventeen.

And Ron… what could I possibly say about him that I haven't said already. Although I had seen him in two occasions, in that moment he looked a little different. It maybe because I was looking at him next to Harry and I got to see my two best friends together…the two best friends in the whole world, the two best friends I had walked away from a long time ago. He was looking at me and what a look. When I looked down, feeling guilty all of the sudden I realized his blue shirt had a wet circle at his chest level, they were for sure my tears, and they got there while I hugged him.

Now they were smiling, so natural. I, that had taken a handkerchief of my handbag, gave them a weak smile too. I loved them so much… and now they were back in my life.

"_You have changed a lot Hermione_"- said Harry with a weaker smile this time.

"_You have changed too Harry." _

We stayed like that, me, looking at my practically brother, and he looking at me, his sister; the sister he never had. I knew that was how he thought of me and I was happy to be it.

Ron looked at me, then Harry and smiled again. I was not expecting something good from his lips yet I wanted a comment so his.

"_Hey, I've changed too_"- he joked, pretending being jealous.

He made me feel the happiest girl on earth just by saying that, in this situation so memorable and emotive for me. Suddenly I was, once more, the girl that for seven years was a part of the most characteristic trio of friends in Hogwarts.

Harry and I laughed with joy, while he was still looking at me. I felt myself blushing.

"_What are you looking?"_ I asked him laughing.

He shrugged and his smile got wider.

"_I'm trying to memorize this moment"-_ he replied making Harry laughed harder.

"_You've got some nerve Ron!"-_ Harry said punching playfully his shoulder, friend who became a beautiful red.

I had no idea what Harry was talking about; the only thing I could do was keep on smiling, looking how they started a friendly fight. Then the redhead looked down, smiling and blushing, and looked back at me.

"_I'm happy to see you again_"- he whispered shyly.

The need to go over there and give him a breathless hug was too tempted. I just gave him my biggest smile despite all the memories that I knew hurt both of us.

"_And me…"-_ if you knew how much. My lips started trembling so I looked down for the third, fourth time that afternoon.

"_What if you come in Hermione?"-_ Harry suggested after an uncomfortable silence.

Harry's floor was a little small, but well distributed. The hall leaded to a narrow corridor in which we had to go one by one in queue; rooms came up from the corridor sides, which ended in a bathroom. We came in to a very comfortable living room. Harry offered me a seat in a navy blue sofa with creamy cushions. He sat next to me and Ron in a arm chair on my right. I became aware that this was the moment of the not so wanted interrogation.

With both of them surrounding me and staring at me, I could not think properly, I was very nervous. I had to explain myself "great Hermione, what silly explanation are you going to give them". I had no idea. The only thing I could think was kneeling in front of them and beg for forgiveness. Of course, I would not do that. I had to be serious. Be rough. Do not fall down. You are stronger than they are.

As nobody was speaking, I looked the room completely. In front of me was a small, square table made of wood, under it was a shelf probably used for magazines. There was also a vase full of artificial violets in the centre of the table, around it a pair of ashtrays.

I looked above. The lamp had four spotlights, and in that moment, in which was turn on, only three were illuminating the room, the fourth one seemed to be blown. My gaze went down until a piece of furniture, which held the TV, came to view. I looked to my right side expecting to find more furniture but instead found Ron's blue eyes. Again he was looking as if he did not know me, as if it was the first time he met me, my blush was more visible now, however I did not take my eyes away from his.

"_So?"-_ Harry asked on my left.

I drifted my eyes away from Ron, not that I wanted, and looked at Harry.

"_so"_- I repeated taken aback.

"_Don't you have anything to say?"-_ Harry's eyebrows arched above his glasses.

"_Oh"_- I frowned. Concentrated on the question-"_nice house?"_

Ron laughed.

" _I mean… don't you have or want to ask us something from anything_?"- Harry replied, a smile attempting to come to view.

Of course! RON. DO YOU HAVE A GILRFRIEND? HOW LONG YOU DO NOT HAVE ONE. ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE?

Let's focus. I think he was in Voldemort's subject. Or maybe not. The thing is that is a good time to talk about it.

"_The truth is…"-_ I looked down and sighted_-"I want to know what happened with the one who must not be named"_

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"_We have some amazing news Hermione_! _Voldemort died!"_ Ron exclaimed with a wide smile.

"_What!?"_ I said with my eyes big as eggs.

"_What you've just heard!"-_ Harry said

Voldemort dead? Guau! That was.. That was great! I wanted to know everything, every little detail.

"_But how? When? Where? Why?"_ I asked out of control. It was such a shocking piece of news and wonderful! All this meant the world was no longer in danger of the most evil wizard of all times.

"_Ok…"_-said Ron trying to explain me_-"first: Harry and Dumbledore killed him. Second: the same they you left, very late at night. Third: in the department of mysteries. And fourth….why? Well because he was a fucking murderer."_

I stood paralysed. All the information overwhelmed me. Harry and Dumbledore? The same say I left? The department of mysteries?

I forced them to tell me everything. Harry was the one who spoke.

"_Well…"-_ he started thoughtfully_-"when you left… I remember it was nearly at dawn... well, by midday I was possessed once more by Voldemort"_- a gasp left my lips_-" yeah, anyway, I hadn't realized that is what I was told. Therefore, he leaded me to the department of mysteries, in which was voldermort and his death eaters. They had gone to look for the second prophecy, more revealing than the first one and of course it had never being heard before. Ginny informed Dumbledore while I was travelling with Ron, because he convinced me to take a port key and clutched to me. Once there… don't ask how, but our friend here with all his strength fought several death eaters, without a wand, and left them unconscious"_- he looked at Ron and smiled, and he looked back with a proud smile_-" of course that…anyway, he didn't last too long because a death eater came from behind, knocked him down, and took him"_

"_He took me to a jail full of dementors_"- added Ron with a shudder_-"like in Azkaban. I knew what Hagrid felt, I remembered everything…and then, then… death eaters came and tortured me…"_

I looked at him with pain, but he closed his eyes, frowned and pursed his lips. Then he got up suddenly and left the room.

"_What…"-_ I started asking with concerned.

"_Leave him…it left him harsh marks…"-_ Harry explained in a low voice, worry too.

"_Marks?"-_ I asked scared

"_Yeah, well, jus say that he had to spend a few months in the infirmary … and it left him more deep marks…for body and heart."_ –He bit his lip and shook his head-"it_ was the worst thing that could ever happen to him, do you know?"_

"I_ imagine..."-_ I nodded with sadness_-" he must have suffered a lot in the tortures"_

"_no…"-_said Harry-" _yeah.. but I meant…the worst thing that could ever happen to him was the way you left"_

I didn't say anything, just looked away. I didn't want to discuss that matter. And the worst thing was that Harry seemed to be eager to know everything. I thought … the worst thing that could ever happen to him? Yeah, right…he was just inciting me to tell him everything. Because when he wanted harry could be very persuasive, and I think that in the last years in Hogwarts he realized my feelings for Ron. maybe he just suspected it.

I stared at Harry again. He was looking at me with longing. He did not deserve the way I left. What he deserved was a good explanation from me … the bad thing was that I did not have a very prepared alibi.

" _do you know how you left Ron?"_ he continued after some time. His green eyes sparkled just a moment.

I shook my head sadly. He pursed his lips and looked at me carefully.

" _you don't want to talk about it. Right?"-_ He said guessing my thoughts.

He had been my best friend once, and had understood me like no one else had. I used to think he could read my mind: he always knew what I was thinking, in any situation. With a look, he understood me. Like I understood his looks. Although I was more devoted to find what Ron's looks meant, just to know what was in his read head. Despite my feelings for Ron , Harry was still a very important person in my life… my best friend, my brother.

You have to tell your best friend everything. Bad or good. Painful or happy. There should not be any secrets between you and your best friend. That is what I thought in that moment.

"_Listen to me Harry…"-_ I said with a not in my throat.

"_Yeah, I know, I know._"- he cut me off-" _I better keep going with the story"_

I sighted with relief. My story could be told later. I nodded and Harry took up the story again.

"_Where did I stop? Oh, yes! Well... like, I was saying Ron had been taken… and me, possessed by voldermort, was going to take the prophecy and gave it to him… and then out of nowhere Dumbledore and the order appeared. Voldemort ( with my body) escaped to the veil room… you know…"-_I nodded sadly_-" there…. You know? Voldemort left the same way as him… Dumbledore threw him a spell and just before Voldemort, in my body, passed the veil he came close to me…."_- He frowned a bit trying to remember_-" the only thing I can remember is the glow in Dumbledore's hand, he put it inside my chest … all this slow camera of course, imagine that all this is happening while voldermort and me are going to pass the arch to enter the veil… so, as I was saying, Dumbledore put his hand inside my chest. And saved me."_

"_How?"-_ I asked thrilled.

" _I don't know. He did not want to tell me. He has not told me yet. I just know that he "caught" my body and parted it from voldermort. He fell in the veil and not me. From there my scar started burning too much and I fainted. I woke up a week later in the infirmary, and Ron was there too, injured"_

"_And then?"_

"_Then Dumbledore came to visit me and…"_

" _and you know what_?"- It was Ron. He had came back to the living room and was resting in the door frame with a smile_-"he said Harry Voldemort was his father_"

"_Really?"-_ I asked Harry stunned.

Ron burst out laughing.

"_nop, but I was dying to say it_"- he said with a malefic smile.

Harry laughed too, and I gave the gorgeous red head a "you are hopeless" look, but a smile was on my face too.

"_Go on Harry_" I urged him

"_Well… Dumbledore explained me that Voldemort was gone forever that the aurors had arrested all the death eaters and locked them in Azkaban. The dementors were on our side again and that a ball was going to be held because of the victory" _Harry concluded.

"_A ball?"_ I asked disappointed. How I would have liked to be there! Bah! Anyway,… it was clear as water that the person I wanted to go, wouldn't invite me. Why bother nine years later?

"_Yeah, a ball… great_" Harry said with a frown and a sarcastic voice.

"_What's the matter?"_ I asked between laughs. I could imagine from the tone of his voice that the ball was not such a good party for him.

"_Nothing_" said Ron coming closer and sitting where he was before. He was looking at Harry trying not to laugh but I could see in his eyes that he had been crying. "_Just that Harry had to go with Luna Lovegood"_

"_What?"_ I said laughing, looking at Harry who had became red in embarrassment and was looking away angrily.

"_It was Ginny's fault! She had promised Luna I was going to go with her"_ he defended himself " _I wanted to go with gin not with her lunatic friend_"

" oh, _Hermione… has Harry mentioned that he and my baby sister are engaged?"_

"_guauu!_" I was speechless. Harry and Ginny? With the years she had loved him in silence. I couldn't believe her dream had become true… how jealous I was! I wished my dreams could become true like that… although there was no hope. _"Congratulations Harry!"_

My black-haired friend blushed and smiled.

"_Thanks… we are getting married in four months_," he explained looking delighted.

"_And by the way, where is she?"_ I wanted to know. Gin was also my best friend.

"_She is in Italy doing an interview_" Harry talked once more. _"she is a journalist for the prophet"_

"_That is amazing!"_ I said happily for my friend. Journalism was a quite attractive career. I have always liked it but teaching was more rewarding, I wanted to be surrounded by children. Mature people seemed too serious for me_." And where do you two work?"_

"_Well… I became an auror after Voldemort defeat because some death eaters had escaped...,"_ explained Harry.

"_He captured Malfoy in the border of Spain and France_," Ron pointed out.

"… _and then I studied to be a defence against dark arts teacher…. I'm the professor at Hogwarts"_ he finished proudly.

"_guau! You.. a teacher?"_ I exclaimed surprised.

"_yeapp, me smarty"_ he said laughing.

"_He is intelligent. He does not look as if, though. However he is quite intelligent... deep…really deep inside" _Ron said and I laughed.

"_Why don't you tell her what you do and leave aside my great intelligence?"_ The green-eyed boy suggested smiling.

"_She already knows"_ Ron replied, "_She knows that I work for a taxi company"_

"_Yes, but that is just one of your jobs! Tell her how you made your fortune"_

"_Fortune?"_ I asked stunned

"_Yeah, well…_" he scratched his neck _"it is not big deal, really"_

"_Come on Ron!"_ cheered Harry." _It is great what you have done_"

I was beginning to feel quite curious about what Ron had done.

"_Well, ok…"_ he took away his eyes from Harry and mumbled something incompressible.

"_What was that?"_ I asked.

He blushed from his ears to his neck.

"_I wrote a book.."_ he whispered.

My mouth opened unconsciously. Ron wrote a book? Impossible! Unbelievable!

"_A book?"_ I asked without hiding my amazement. _"Ron that is... That's amazing!"_

Ron looked at me smiling.

"_Do you really think so?"_ he asked with a special sparkle in his eyes, sparkle that melted me.

"_of course yes!"_ I exclaimed, blushing a bit, " _I'm fascinated that you wrote a book! Can I know how is it called?"_

He blushed again, looked at the roof, scratched his neck and denied with his head.

"_Ron don't be childish_!" Harry said him. Then he looked my way. _" it is called in your arms, and it's about…"_

" _it is about a boy's feelings_" the red head cut off immediately, " _ab about what this boy feels for … a girl"_

"_Oh…"_ was the only thing I could say. Ron had written a book, moreover a romantic book? Unbelievable. "_Would you let me read it?"_

"_No!"_ Ron screamed scared.

"_Sure_" said Harry at the same time. _"Why not?"_

"_Be because it is badly written_" he replied nervous.

"_Don't be stupid!"_ Harry exclaimed. " _it was best seller for seven months straight! Hermione, although it seems unbelievable his book sold 100 thousands copies the first month after the publication"_

" _yeah, but…"_

"_if I'm not wrong, the majority of the buyers were women…. Well, of course … a romantic book is for them only!"_ Harry kept on speaking.

"_But Harry…"_

" _I haven't read it yet, I fall asleep in the first page. However, you could read it within a day Hermione! If Ron has all the money he has now because of the book it means something…"_

"_Hermione can't read it!"_ Ron exploded, red in anger and embarrassment.

"_What nonsense are you saying! Why can't she?"_

"_Because I say so!"_

"_What is the bad thing in it?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_So?"_

"_The bad thing is.. That I don't want her to read it! Just that!"_

"_ok, ok"_ I intervened, making hand gestures to calm them down. _" ron, if you don't want me to read your book, I won't ok?"_

"_really? Thanks Hermione_" he said calmer.

I saw that Harry was opening his mouth to talk but I was quicker:

"_So, talk me about Nigel Ron_" I ordered him.

"_Nigel?"_ he said confused. "_What do you want me to tell you about that little monster?"_

"_Yes, he is a little monster, you are right there"_ I approved. "_What I want to know is whose son is he"_

"_ah!_".said Ron caressing his neck in a way that made me shiver_-" well… Charlie married twelve years ago Olivia Connor , he met her during his staying in Rumania , they had Nigel two years after the wedding and they lived happily ever after_" he shrugged and I chuckled because of the ending like the fairy tales.

"_And why is he under your guardianship?"_ I wanted to know then.

"_Charlie kept on working in Rumania with dragons and Olivia is a financial assessor for magical companies , she has just graduated, for the first year she has to travel from one place to another … so Charlie decided to turn to his favourite brother( that is me) and leave him in my charge"_

"_I see…"_ I replied after tying up some loose ends. "_Then, why did you put him in a muggle school? He is supposed to be a wizard…"_

"_Yes, I know, I know. Next year he will be attending Hogwarts; but, understand me, I can't spend the day looking after a brat like him, I work a lot…and leaving him alone at home in the mornings isn't an option, what if he sets on fire my whole kitchen!?"_

"_You begin to behave like my uncle Vernon_". Said Harry arching his eyebrows.

"_By the way!"_ I exclaimed suddenly, remembering. "_What happened with your uncle, aunt, and cousin Harry?_

"_Oh… them. I left them the summer after our seven year. The best thing was that Dumbledore allowed me to cast a spell on them so the lost the memory, regarding me. Anyway, I did the same as my father, I went to live in my best friend's house…,"_ he punched Ron playfully in the arm, and he smiled. _" later I moved in here and Ron, when he made that fortune, bought almost a mansion!"_

We talked about unimportant stuff… as we used to do, when we were young and the things we could discuss were normal teenager's thing. It was great that everything was as it used to be. Almost everything. At least, I had clear that my feelings for Ron were the same. Seeing him there, so close, laughing at some comment Harry has made, made my heart beat madly, just as if we were teenagers all over again. The feeling was… wonderful.

Night came and it was time for me to leave. Ron offered to give me a ride in his taxi, because according to him he had to go in the same direction. I wanted to say no, to refuse…. Nevertheless, it is not the same to say no to josh than Ron. It was completely different. So, when he placed his hand in my waist to come with me at the door, the shiver that made the feel is another matter, I could only give him a shy smile and nod.

"_So... Goodbye Harry"_ I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it.

He denied with the head laughing.

"_you are always so affectionate_" he said mockingly, giving me a hug. I smiled, and Ron looked other way, Harry moved apart. _"Now we are done… bye herm. I hope to see you again soon"_

"_Me too... Hopefully it will be pretty soon,"_ I confessed. I wanted to see both of them daily. "_Bye"_ I concluded, and got out trough the door, which Ron had left me, open gentlemanly.

" _till another one friend_" he winked at Ron and closed the door.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ron stopped the car in front my building.

"_Nice neighbourhood_" he commented looking out trough the open window.

" _yeah… well, it's comfortable_"

We were still sitting in the taxi that only days ago we had met again. For some reason I was nervous. I could not stop biting my lip and fidgeting with my hands looking everywhere. The night was dark; the street's lights only illuminated it. And I seemed to be glued to the seat. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be all alone at home, I wanted to be with Ron.

When I looked at him, I caught him smiling at me. I felt myself blushing.

"_What.."_ I started saying but Ron cut me off.

"What_ am I looking? Just you… is that enough?"_ my heart beat even faster when, after those words he grabbed my chin and observed me with nerve, laughing softly. _" I really didn't remember you this pretty"_

I almost fainted, I swear. With his face mere inches from mine, my eyes getting lost in his and the words that escaped his lips could have been enough to faint right there. The joy was overwhelming.

" _don't say nonsense"_ I said as calm as I could. Moving my face to lose contact with his hand, I love the way he had done it tough.

" _I'm not saying any"_ he replied back with that grin so…him.

I looked away with a shy smile.

"_Hermione…"_ he whispered then. I looked at him.

"_Yes Ron?"_ I wanted to know.

He sighted and took a deep breath.

"_I…."_ he babbled, it was clear that he was nervous too.

"_You…."_I cheered him impatiently.

" _I….I…Hermione, I …"_he sighted again this time chuckling. " _I have missed you…"_

I noticed how he became redder and redder, how his fingers played with the car keys, how his eyes did not leave the steering wheel. A big smile appeared in my face, I was happy, very happy. I would have never thought that Ron would say me something like that.

I got closer to him carefully, took his cheek in my hand and kissed the other one with force. The feeling was unbelievable. He looked at me taken aback when I moved away.

"_Me too Ron, you don't know how much… you have no idea how much I've missed you". I_ said sincerely. I opened the door in a rush and got out of the car, the heat I was feeling was unbearable.

I took a few steps back until I was at the entrance of my department; Ron took with effort his head trough the window seat…

"_I'll call you_" was all he said with a smile.

I smiled back; after a wave from the car, he was gone. I stood there waving my hand until the car was out of sight.

After I entered my home, joy was boiling in my veins.

I knew that, from that moment, everything was going to be different.


	6. because of a few private lessons

_**Chapter 6: because of a few private lessons…**_

Wednesday, 6:30 pm.

The business number 37 of the straight street used to be a very famous and sophisticated florist's called "The Blue Violet." I remember that once, when I was only nine years old, my father took me there because he wanted to buy my mum a bouquet of roses due to their anniversary. When he saw how all the flowers marvelled me, he let me pick one to buy for myself.

After enjoying and walking through the store, watching every type of flower in the place, I made up my mind to the one that was called the same as the florists: a violet with blue petals. When I held it in my hand, fingers touching the fresh leaves and stem, I knew that it was exactly the flower I wanted, so that's what I said to my dad, who, at the time, was already carrying a big and beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"_A blue violet,"_ he commented after we had left the store and I was still looking at the flower. "_Strange choice that shows me that you are going to be a good girl when you get older"_

"_What do you mean, Daddy?_" I asked, curious.

"_Did you know that all flowers have meanings?"_ he said and I denied with my head, just like any other innocent girl, "_Well, they do. Blue violets symbolize confidence, self-confidence, independency, and naturalness. And believe me when I say you are going to be just like that. The things others think doesn't matter; only what you think is important, remember that."_

"_Really??"_ I said looking at the violet in my hand. _"And how do you know all that?"_

"_I had to learn something from your mother_". He said laughing and touching the petals of the red roses softly. I contemplated the intense red of the roses.

"_Daddy? What's the meaning of the red roses?"_ I wanted to know.

He laughed once more.

"_You know how much I love your mum, don't you_?" I nodded. "_I'm giving her these flowers so that she knows that after all these years I still love her, because red roses express a feeling that you will feel someday: love."_

That conversation with my father was one of which I liked the most. I will remember it forever because it showed me that my father was a romantic. And I found out that giving red roses is a way of expressing to a person how much you love them.

That's why, this morning, when Nigel Weasley delivered me a single red rose with a little folded note, saying, with not very well concealed laughter, that his uncle was the one who gave it to me, I couldn't stop surprising my self.

I had a quick look at the café, which, throughout the years, had substituted for the store where I had bought that blue violet. It was different now. The big poster in the awning and wall said "Café: The Blue Violet" and I thought that maybe the name was kept because of the old florist's. Anyway, I was surprised that Ron had picked that place to meet each other.

Yes, we have arranged again, to my joy. The note, which accompanied the rose, said, "I'll wait for you at half past six this afternoon in the café on the street straight, business 37. I have a surprise that I know you are going to like. Please, don't be late. Ronald B. Weasley."

I still have the note; it was nice to see Ron's handwriting again that had changed a bit with time. Yes, I still have the note... So what? I think I am even going to keep it for a while longer.

The windows were dark; that is why I could not see if Ron had already arrived. After admiring the façade, upon which, one day, years ago, were painted with blue violets nowadays, are just white, I got closer to the entrance and pushed open the door.

The environment was calm, respectful. Nobody looked at me when I entered; nobody, except a girl with long red hair who rushed towards me and left me astonished.

"_GINNY!"_ I said leaving my purse so as to give her an enormous hug.

"_HERMIONE!_" she shouted at the same time, proving to me that this was Ron's little sister, one of my old best friends, who was hugging me, _"It's been such a long time_," she rubbed my back with force, "_let me see you_…"

We moved apart and she looked at me; I looked at her. She had really changed, jut like Ron and Harry. Her brown eyes were painted with a light blue, which combined with her tight blue dress; over it, she had a jean jacket to warm herself. Her hair was longer; I calculated it reached almost her middle back. She still had the little freckles, almost invisible, above her nose… she had hated freckles in school days; she had that nice expression in her face, typical of all Weasley's. It was Ginny, the same Ginny I remembered.

"_Wow! Just look at you… you are great!"_ she said smiling happily. "_This straight hair… those eyes with make up… where is the real Hermione Granger?"_ she joked.

I laughed heartily

"_And what do you say about YOURSELF? You are much better than I had imagined_!"

I had been writing letters to Gin, at least for the first years after leaving. At first the letters were almost daily, with time they were shorter and as the years went we both stopped writing, unconsciously, I haven't had news of her for a year. Ginny was aware of my feelings when I left; in every letter she said she wanted to see me… I always had the same negative answer, so I hadn't seen her since the day I left. Another life I had missed.

We smiled at each other and we hugged once more. This time, from above her shoulder I saw Ron… handsome as usual, coming our way with a big grin in his face.

So this was the surprise… a reunion with Gin. Just like he had done with Harry. How sweet and thoughtful.

I kept on looking at him while hugging Ginny. He reached our side and I dedicated him a smile, grateful, and he understood. Finally we moved apart and I looked at him.

"_Have you liked my surprise, Hermione?"_ he asked pointing at his sister who made a model face.

"_A lot,"_ I said, grinning widely. "_Oh Gin, I've missed you so much… why did you stop writing?"_

"_Me? You were the one who stopped answering me!" _

"_Nonsense, you were —"_

"_Actually, I think it was both of you…"_ cut off Ron, shrugging funnily. He kneeled and picked up my purse from the floor. "_Here, it fell_," he said, smiling sweetly and giving me the bag.

"_Thanks,"_ I whispered.

When I stood there, staring at him, and he staring in return, Ginny smiled happily, me not knowing why. Later I would find out from her mouth that she had realized that my feelings for Ron were still the same.

And effectively, they still were.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

After and hour and a half of talking, Ginny had to leave. She had to stopped by at Harry's because her plane would take off in a few minutes and she wanted to say hello to him, after all, her interview wasn't finished; she had only come because Ron called her to say that he was to see me again… the minute she was told, she wanted to see me.

Ron and I were left alone.

We were sitting at a corner table, next to the big window. Since Ginny's departure, I had been watching the people passing in the street. I wasn't capable of looking at him; I had the feeling that if I did I would start talking nonsense or just leave my mouth open like a fish trying to find something interesting to say.

"_Do you want to drink something else?"_ he asked then, making my desire of looking at him inevitable.

I just denied with my head. Ron made a head gesture to the waiter and left a paper on the table. He stood up and indicated me to do so too.

"_Come on, I'll give you a ride home"_ he said grabbing my arm while we were walking out of the café.

"_Eh… No, don't bother, I'll go on a bus,"_ I wanted to refuse him; he had given me a ride yesterday night.

"_Don't be foolish, you'll come with me… I hate buses; I've never been on one but I don't want to repeat the experience of the Knight Bus ever again."_ He made a face and we crossed the street where his taxi was parked. "_Come on, get in,_" he said opening the door.

I knew that any excuses I made would fail; Ron would end up convincing me, like he always did. It seemed that my bossiness had loosened a bit with the years and that his was taking effect. Well, at least I did anything he asked.

Before he started the engine, while we were sitting in the taxi, Ron's aroma enveloped me completely. I don't know how, I do know that, thanks to that, I suddenly had the urge of telling him everything I felt. I took his face in my hands suddenly, much to his surprise and mine, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"_Ron, I have to tell you something,"_ I said, breathing heavily.

"_Ok, let me breath first,"_ he said and I loosened my grip on his cheeks. "_What's it about?"_

To say I was nervous is an understatement. Damn urges. I realized I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I blushed scarlet and the only way out was to lie.

"_Eh... it's about Nigel_," I said the first thing that came to my mind, moving apart from him, embarrassed because of my audacity.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ron smiling with exasperation and looking down, disappointed.

"_Is this really about Nigel?"_ he asked with sharpness.

I looked at him. He already knew. He knew I was lying. I couldn't do anything else… I flushed, and then frowned.

"_What makes you think it isn't about him?"_ I snapped at him.

"_Your eloquence, for example,"_ he answered sarcastically, smiling playfully. "_Is there something you want to tell me, Hermione?"_

How could he be so cheeky!

"_Of course not!"_ I answered determinedly; I felt my cheeks burning, though. "_I just wanted to tell you that…"_ I tried to come up with something convincing I searched and searched in my mind until I found the jackpot. "_It would be convenient if you helped Nigel with some school subjects. He is not doing well… and I think if you helped him…."_

"_Who? Me_?" he asked, pointing to his chest with his finger, laughing sarcastically. "_No way, you know that I hate any kind of subject that involves books,"_ I raised an eyebrow, reproaching him with my eyes. "_I wrote that damn book because I needed to feel better doing something,"_ he denied sadly with his head. "_I didn't even want to published it; Harry made me. The thing is… I have no idea what muggles study; don't make me study with Nigel because it will be a loss of time for him and for me"_

"_Ok"_ I said shrugging. "_Why don't you pay for a particular teacher for him?"_

"_What? Did I hear 'pay'_?" Ron made a face. "_I have enough with the bills of the house to add another thing to my bank account… the answer is no."_

I sighed. I didn't know why I took so much effort in making him help his nephew with school; I had gotten away with the lie, so I had to keep with the game.

"_Well… what about this?"_ I said and Ron looked at me. "_Maybe some afternoons I can come to your place to give Nigel private lessons for free…maybe this way he will be encouraged. What do you think?"_

Yes, there was a trick in that proposition. It's not like I wasn't concerned about Nigel's grades, in fact I thought about them quite frequently, but truthfully I wanted to go to Ron's house that, like Harry and he had said the day before, was a chalet by the mountains. Of course, I wanted to have an excuse to see Ron more times a week.

He seemed to be thinking it; finally, he smiled.

"_Very well, miss, you win,"_ he said, holding out his hand for me to shake it, which I accepted in order to seal the deal. "_I don't think it can be at my house, though,"_ my first wish crashed. "_It is too far away for you to come and go… I think I can ask Harry to borrow his apartment for a couple of hours…_" he scratched his chin and I shivered; he looked so smart doing that! "_How many days do you think you will be able to come?_ _How many hours?"_

I thought this over, forming in my mind my weekly schedule.

"_What do you think: Tuesday and Thursday, from seven to nine P.M.?"_ I suggested.

"_Yes, perfect,"_ answered Ron without even thinking about it twice and smiling at me. "_So, if I know the days of the week… you have to come tomorrow!"_

I chuckled.

"_Yes, very good, Ron, tomorrow is Thursday,"_ I joked with a motherly voice.

A smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"_You don't know how strange it is to hear sarcasm coming from you_," he said to make me angry. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just smiled. "_By the way… isn't it time for us to go?"_

Ron left me in front of my building, just like the other night when coming back from Harry's, and, like that night, I felt nervous when the time to say goodbye came. This time, I wanted to get out of the car quickly.

I opened my door in order to leave, but felt that Ron held tightly my shoulder. I turned around with my heart threatening to come out of my chest. I saw in his eyes the intensity I saw some nights ago, and they were sparkling more than usual.

"_Aren't you going to say goodbye?"_ he asked with the voice of a kid that wants a sweet and can't have it.

"_Mhhhh…"_ my voice seemed to get stuck in my throat. _"Eh, well… good night Ron."_

He raised his eyebrows with a contradicted smile.

"_Come on… just that?"_ he said pulling me by my arm while he came closer too.

'God… what on earth is he going to do?' I thought hysterically, hearing the beats of my heart in my ears and looking at him while he got closer and closer. However he just took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss on my left cheek. Although, the kiss lasted five seconds and the sensation of his lips on my skin made me melt.

"_See you tomorrow, Herms,"_ he moved back a little bit and whispered that in my ear. Then he moved away completely and moved his grip on my arm so I could leave. _"You know… at Harry's house, don't be absent."_

"_I-I-I'll be th-there_" I babbled, dizzy, still looking at his ocean blue eyes. He had me hypnotised.

I tried to feel the taxi door to get out, without success because we were looking straight at each other's eyes, straight at our souls. Ron saw what I was trying to do and smiled fondly.

"_Maybe if you look at what you are doing you would open the door,_" he suggested chuckling.

I blushed again even harder, and because of the embarrassment I could take away my eyes from him and get out of the car. I turned around when I reached the entrance and saw Ron's hand out of the window saying goodbye.

"_Bye,_" I said with my breaths uneven as the car disappeared into the traffic.

I let escape a breath and entered my home, wondering how long I will last until I finally confessed my feelings to the red head and attack those lips…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ding-dong.

Nigel Weasley opened the door with an unfriendly face; I smiled at him.

"_Hello, Nigel. How are you?"_ I asked him to gain his trust.

He frowned and took a look at the books and folder I had under my arm. He didn't take so well the fact that he was going to have private lessons.

"_Very good_" he answered looking daggers at me with his black eyes. "_Until you came_"

My smile faded. I hated when children behaved towards me like one of them. Until a point I could understand, but there were some details that drove me mad, one was this insolent attitude from a little kid to an older person. It was not that I felt better than him because of my age; the kid sometimes just went too far.

"_Nigel, don't talk to your teacher like that_!" Ron scolded appearing from behind and hitting him in the nape.

"_Ron! Don't hit him! I'm sure he didn't say it seriously, did you Nigel?"_ I said to Nigel giving he the "ha!-See-what-you-say-now" look.

The red head kid didn't look away from me and rubbed the part where Ron had hit him and then he ran into the apartment. "Ungrateful" I thought as I entered the flat when Ron invited me to do it.

"_Where is Harry?"_ I wanted to ask.

"_In Hogwarts"_ he answered slamming the door, "_don't you remember? The professors have to stay there during the year"_

"_But, the other day…"_

"_He asked permission to Dumbledore to come to see you… you know, after all he is the boy who lived"_ he said imitating contempt toward his best friend. "By_ the way…"_ he took me by my shoulder and guided me to an aside of the dinning room_. "Don't pay attention to Nigel, he is being sensitive about this…he said there was no fun in having more classes apart from school"_

"_I understand him_" I stated.

"_Yeah, me too."_ Said Ron laughing, _"It's just a while though, until he gets to know you better and trust you…"_

"_I wish…"_ I said looking at Nigel, who was lying down in the sofa watching television with a bored face.

"_Well… go on."_ Cheered me Ron, giving me a little push in Nigel's direction and smiling, "_I'm going downstairs a moment to buy some things I need. I leave you two alone, ok?_" I nodded. "_Good luck herms"_

I stood still until I heard the door close, Ron had gone. I took a deep breath, tidied my hair and came with firm steps into the room. I got near the furniture that held the television that Nigel was watching with great interest and pushed the turn off button. Immediately the screen made a "click" and it turned black.

Nigel's reaction was expected. The kid jumped off the sofa and starting yelling desperately, saying something how the soup opera was in its best moment and thing like that, I didn't give in.

"_Come on, time to study Nigel."_ I informed him while I sat in the big table and opened a few books I had brought."

He was strangling me with his eyes, I knew, in his little mind there were for sure millions of ideas of how to cut my neck, everyone think that of their teacher sometime. And more likely when the teacher goes to your home to give you private lessons.

I had to get along with Nigel, it would be hard.. but I had to.

The red head advanced to me and sat down in the chair in front of mine, our eyes met his look full of rage. I sighted and tried not to pay attention to his hateful attitude, pretending I was looking something in my folder. I heard that Nigel was grumbling, impatient. "All Weasley are the same" I thought, finally looking at his freckled face.

"_Ok, let's make this clear_" I started, _"I know you don't like me being here, I know because I don't want to be here either_", liar screamed a voice in my head_. "But if I have come it is because I want to help you pass the year. I don't think of you as an ignorant, quite the opposite Nigel, I believe that you can be a good even excellent student if you want to. Do you agree with me?"_ he had looked away but made a head gesture that I understood like a "yes". _"So, the best will be if we can get along from the beginning. I promise not to pressure you and don't give you too much to do, only if you behave properly. What do you think?"_

I hold out my hand friendly, so he could see that my intention was to deal with children and adults, the same. Only if the other person didn't abuse the deal, of course.

Nigel took a quick look at my hand with mistrust. However, after a few seconds he took it. I smiled.

"_Well, where do you want to start?"_ I asked him in order to make him feel better about the whole thing, and then I changed of idea. "_Do you know the verbs formation?_" he denied with his head. "_We will start from there then"_

I took out photocopies and gave him a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

"_Write: present perfect, present simple and simple future"_ I dictated him. When he finished I said him without dictating anything. "_Tell me two verbs Nigel. Any two you want one regular and another irregular"_

"_Two verbs_?" he looked thoughtful. _" mmhhh "eat"_ " I allowed a smile appear in my face when I remembered how gluttonous was Ron when a teenager_. " and…"_

"_Love"_ I finished immediately. He looked at me with and arched eyebrow and I shrugged_. "It's regular, it's a good example_"

"_The verb –love- is only for girls_" he mumbled in his seat.

"_What are you saying?"_ I exclaimed. "_Don't talk about things you don't know, and now tell me the verb –eat- in present simple"_

Nigel straightened up in his chair, and rubbed his neck thoughtfully.

"_emm.. I eat_" he suggested.

"_very good"_ I approved, _" see it wasn't that difficult, now you can tell me it completely."_

When Ron arrived Nigel had already finished saying the tenses of the first verb, leave the part I have to help him a bit, and had already written them down. I was beginning to feel proud of him.

"_Look uncle!"_ he said the minute Ron came full of bags. _"I've already known some tenses with the verb –eat-"_

Ron came to our side and looked above his nephew shoulder to see what he had written, and then he looked at me to see my approval. I nodded smiling.

"_Now we were going to start with the verb-love. _" I explained him.

"_really?"_ he said looking at the paper. "_Then it will be…"_ he looked at me straight in the eye and my legs turned to water although I was sitting. _" I love…"_ he whispered and blinked without taking his eyes away from me. _"You love…"_

I couldn't look away, what was he trying to do? I felt I was blushing, not knowing the reason.

"_He loves, she loves, we love and they love!_" concluded little Nigel, ignoring the fact that his uncle and teacher didn't look at anything but themselves. _"And the simple past…"_

"_I loved"_ I took part, dedicating Ron a sad look.

"_You...loved_" completed him with a sad tone too.

What were we doing?! I didn't know, the only thing I knew was that Ron's eyes never seemed so beautiful before.

I heard Nigel, exited and happy, complete the persons that were left of the verb, his words were far away the only thing that was in my mind was the worry of keeping my gaze in those eyes.

"_Hey!"_ a small hand moved in front of my face, breaking my visual contact with Ron. I looked to my right; Nigel was waiting for an approval from me. I, still baffled, looked at my friend but he was already looking down.

"_Eh… what?"_ I babbled, coming back to the real world. "_Ah! Yes... Yes, yes very good Nigel. I see that you've learned it correctly. Do you know the conditional?"_

"_What use has that?"_ he asked intrigued.

"_To say things that you could do if something happens_" I explained_. "I mean, for example, I would eat if I was hungry, do you get it?"_

"_Yes.."_ said Nigel, writing down immediately the example I've said.

"_And for example a sentence with the verb love…"_said Ron, surprising me with his audacity. He looked straight at me again, and my tummy started tickling. _"I… would love you…if… if you asked me to"_

I felt the world floating around me and my heart tempting to jump out of my chest. Ron and I looked at each other intensely, so intensely, that I thought time had stopped. Was that sentence directed to me? Or he had just said it to take part in the class and has looked at me for an approval? I didn't know what to think. Well, I couldn't even think.

When I was opening my mouth to say something to him, anything, Nigel's voice stopped our hypnotism once more.

"_ewwww, grouse uncle Ron!"_ exclaimed the little red head. "_It will be best if you kept that sentimentalism for your next book!_" he looked quite happy, have I finally got along with him?

Nigel gave Ron a friendly punch in the arm, and this one, looking disappointed put a small smile in his face, looked at me briefly and left the room.

"_What's biting him?_ Asked Nigel while I looked at the door which my love had disappeared.

I sighted again I tried to focus in the subject I was teaching the kid.

"_I hope nothing…"_ I answered Nigel's question, still shocked.

With a lot of effort I focus in Nigel's class again, and I could forget I was under the same roof as Ron to explain the boy all subjects correctly.

Until the time I had to leave arrived.

"_ok Nigel, I think I'm going now"_ I informed him when he finished copying a note about adverbs.

"_Really?_" he said glimpsing at his watch. _"Wow! Time went flying!"_

I smiled.

"_That's because you have liked the class"_ I said while I grabbed my books and put them under my arm. _"Is true isn't it?"_

Nigel cleared his throat and blushed a little.

"_Well, I will only say that I didn't get bored_" he said in a whisper looking other way,

I chuckled fondly and caressed his hair affectionately: he looked just like Ron when he didn't want to say something.

Ron! I haven't seen him in an hour! Where was he? With only got up and think of something else I stared missing him. Before asking for him, I turned to Nigel:

"_So, tomorrow the same time?"_ I asked hopefully.

"_em, yeah..sure."_ he answered doubtfully. "_Wait a minute; I'm going to say to my uncle to walk you to the door"_

"_Ok"_ I accepted.

I hung my purse, left the room and looked how Nigel ran trough the corridor to look for Ron in the others rooms.

I entered the living room again. When I was leaving there I saw something from the corner of my eye that caught my attention, in the bookshelf by the wall behind the door. In a shelf of rustic wooden I saw a book. It was blue, with letters written in white that said " in your arms". It was a book, yes…the book that Ron had written! The one that he hadn't let me read! There it was, in front of me, screaming for me to grab it.

I looked cautiously in the corridor. There was no one.

My hands trembled when my fingers touched the cover. Finally I grabbed it, and realized it was quite thick; like I liked them. For the moment I didn't pay attention to the drawing, I paid attention to a few letters written above the title "Ronald. B. Weasley." His writer name. Very original.

The curiosity was killing me. Why didn't Ron want me to read it? Did it talk about me? Nonsense! Too barefaced! Then…?

I had to find out. I heard voices getting closer to me, Ron's and Nigel's, so quickly I put the book between the others I had brought, hardly hiding it. I left again with a nervous smile, suggesting that I have just "borrow" a thing it wasn't mine. I met Ron, If I hadn't stopped we would have crashed into each other. I looked above and saw his eyes stuck in me. I blushed.

"_Are you leaving already? Don't you want to stay for dinner?"_ he said while going to the hall.

"_No, don't bother"_ I said wanting to escape from there as fast as I could, so I could read the book peacefully. _"I'm coming back tomorrow…same time?"_

"_Whenever you want_" he replied smiling, still looking sad from what happened earlier, though. "_Harry is leaving the flat for us all week, and we are leaving for my place in the weekend so you can come the times you want"_

"_And you don't work?"_

"_I have taken a break. I can allow it"_ Ron shrugged.

I didn't insist. I opened the door and looked both sides before I left.

"_Until tomorrow Nigel… bye Ron_"

"_Bye herms_" he simply said.

I observed the last one with interest, hoping something more from him; like the other night when we said good bye in the taxi when he kissed my cheek. I begged him with my eyes to say or do something, but it was in vain. He was limited to look at me with his hands hiding in his pockets.

I sighted, looking away, and closed the door behind me. I closed my eyes forcefully so as not to let tears come down my face. Ron was mad at me, for sure, for what happened nine years ago. Maybe he remembered it with pain and was hard for him to play the "nothing has happened" game. I groaned, still stuck there, my back to the door…

And then someone opened the door again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and lips on my cheek. When I looked aside I wasn't surprise to see Ron standing there smiling at me.

"_I had forgotten"_ he said in an apology manner.

I looked down, while warn was taking over me, and smile widely.

"_And I had missed it …"_ I laughed of my own shyness. I looked at him again. "_Well, goodbye Ron"_

"_Goodbye princess_" he said making me blush again.

I walked to the end of the corridor, where the lift was, smiling happily, more happy than ever and conscious that Ron's eyes were still on me.

* * *

thanks to natalie for her amazingwork in the first part, if you find mistakes it's because i couldn't wait to update.

the minute she sends me the email i will change the chapter with the corrected version.

now review!D

florciss


	7. because of an apology

_**A/N:** i'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, i've started school again and i haven't got much time to sit down and traslate._

_thanks natalie once more, hope you are having fun with those scary rollercoastersP_

_and thanks all of you, who take the time to read this story and review._

_xx_

_florciss_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: Because of an apology…**_

"_Come on guys! Is time to go to History of Magic!" I exclaimed, walking quickly to my best friends who were standing in the corridor talking to Luna Lovegood._

"_Wait a minute Hermione…" complained Ron, who seemed excited about the talk they were having with her. "So, do we do that?"_

"_Yes, of course." Said Luna very happily, touching her straight blonde hair and adjusting the weight of her bag in her shoulder. "Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm happy to have talked to you, but I think I'm already late for Transfiguration. See you!" she said goodbye and made her way trough the crowd of students._

"_Bye…" said Ron, looking at how she ran though the corridor and disappeared in the left corner._

"_Come on, let's go!" I was getting impatient, so I grabbed both of them at their shoulders and dragged them to Professor Binn's classroom. "What did that lunatic want?" I asked in a bad way; I didn't like Luna. _

"_Inviting us to her birthday party in Hogsmeade; it will be held on the next trip," replied Ron, adding quickly, "and her name is not lunatic, its Luna."_

"_Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes._

"_The meaning changes a lot, if you haven't realized," said the red head, stopping abruptly in the corridor._

"_That's why I said it!" I defended myself, stopping too._

"_What do you mean?" asked Ron, narrowing his eyes._

"_It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" I crossed my arms across my chest. "She's crazy, haven't you realized? From Luna to lunatic there is a lot of difference, and I think that the second pseudonymous adjust her better!"_

"_You have no idea," he contradicted me. "Why don't you stop criticizing people for acting different from you? Maybe not everyone likes to be as disgustingly correct as you are!"_

_He walked pass me and entered the classroom of History of Magic, my mouth hanging open._

"_What's the matter with him?" I asked Harry._

_The soft laugh of Harry raised my suspicion._

"_Ron has become very defensive since he heard that Luna likes him," he revealed, letting a hosier smile appear on his face._

"_Luna likes Ron?" I asked, shocked, jealousy running in my veins._

"_I know, I know, it's incredible," Harry chuckled. "That's what Ginny has told us, she is friend of a Ravenclaw girl, Lisa, who shares a dorm with Luna; Lisa read her diary where she confessed her undying love for 'a boy a year older with beautiful eyes and hair'," he tried to imitate Luna's voice and started laughing, I didn't tell him that I thought just like her about the red head. "She told Gin, Gin told me and Ron knows about it because he was spying us."_

_I was going to say something about Luna and Ron when I realized a detail._

"_What were you doing with Gin that made Ron spy on you?" I asked with a cheeky smile on my face; it was my time to be funny._

_Harry didn't like that, just as expected._

"_Nothing wrong… just that Ron came just in time to hear that conversation!!" he exclaimed, blushing._

"_You just said he was spying…"_

"_Bah! Forget what I said! Besides… look at the time! We should enter the class," still red, he entered the classroom._

_Ron had sat next to Neville, so Harry and I sat with each other behind them. The ghost of Professor Binns grabbed a book and held it in his transparent hands, and started explaining history, like he always did, in a monotonous, simple, boring way._

_Before taking notes, I stopped to think about what I had been told: Luna in love with Ron; did he return her feelings? That's why he had defended her when I insulted her. It was clear that she liked me as well as I liked her. I couldn't let him go there alone. Not even going with Harry. Luna could throw her arms around him and I wouldn't be there to move her apart from MY Ron._

_Bah, what are you pretending? I said to myself. Ron is not yours and he never will be._

_I looked up from my paper, still blank, to look at Professor Bins; in my way I found a head with red hair. Ron was sitting in front of me. Great! That gave me the advantage to look at him without the risk of getting caught._

_I leaned my chin on my hands, and spent my time looking. First, his hair from behind; brushed with rebelliousness, or almost "brushed". His copper hair shined with the faint light of the sun that slipped through the window. Ron leaned his head to one side and for a moment I thought he would turn around to our table, like he always used to do, but no, what he did was comb his hair back with his hand… when I saw those fingers moving between his red tufts, I wished that hand was in mine._

_He stopped combing his hair and turned his neck to the right, to look out of the window, which gave me the chance to look at his outline. What an outline…I don't know how, years ago in first year, I thought that his dirty nose was the biggest thing I had ever seen. Now, six years later, I regret it completely because in that moment I saw it absolutely perfect, just like his lips seen from the side. They made a little arch at the top, like as if he wanted to smile; it showed in the corner of his mouth. They were thin and at the same time they were thick… they were so longed to kiss and never stopped…_

_Suddenly, Ron sighed heavily with his eyes still on some place outside. I wondered what he was thinking about, and the idea of Luna popped into my head, which made my veins burn in anger. Then my friend frowned and pursed his lips, maybe because of something he had remembered, and this time I had more urgency to know what was on his mind. What have made him suddenly upset?_

_Then, to my horror, he bent his neck and body even more to his back and looked at me strangely, discovering I had been looking at him cheekily. I blushed and my gaze returned to the professor; my change was so obvious that maybe Ron had realized._

_He also looked to the front again. I sighed in relief; however, I took the risk once more and looked at him. I couldn't help it. Ron raised an arm and scratched the back of his neck, then lowered once more the hand and put it inside his shirt to reach some point of his back. I noticed that an unbearable heat was expanding in my face. What would I have done or given to feel his skin against mine!_

_In that instant I felt Harry elbow me carefully. I turned to him and saw in his face a small smile. "Oh, oh," I thought, terrified, "this can't be good." I interrogated him with my eyes and he got closer._

"_Why aren't you taking notes?" he asked me in a low voice._

_I looked down at my parchment, free of ink, and blushed._

"_I'm trying to memorize while I'm listening," I lied, speaking in whispers, too._

_Harry's smile got wider._

"_Well… I advise you to stop eating Ron with your eyes, and, if you don't do it, you won't leave anything to poor Luna… and she just might get mad and attack you with one of her snorckacks," he whispered with malice._

"_Why don't you leave me alone?" I exclaimed in the lowest voice I could, blushing furiously._

_Harry paid attention to me and I tried to take notes of the revolution of goblins in the year 1134 but I must confess that having Ron in front of me was always a bad thing when I wanted to pay attention to the class._

"**_For a special person that abandoned me when I needed her the most."_**

The minute I read that, I closed the book abruptly. My heart was thumping inside my chest. I looked at the cover. The picture showed a drawing that didn't move of a ginger cat. It looked a lot like Crookshanks.

How could…? How could it be…?

I put the book aside and got up from my couch, still not able to process all the information that had come in so little time in my mind. I directed to the living room door and from there I looked with intrigue at the novel I had stolen from Harry's house. I let a nervous smile escape my lips, thinking it over. Was it possible that the dedication of the novel was for…me?

Why not? I mean, after all, I was his best friend. I left and I guessed he suffered just like I had. Why couldn't he dedicate me a book? Just like the most famous writers dedicate their books to their mother, father, siblings, Ron could have dedicated to me, his best friend, the first book he published. Couldn't he have?

I didn't want to read more. I didn't dare. There was his book, on the crystal table. I wanted to know what it hides inside, written, printed in the pages. Three hundred pages to read…what had Ron written there? I closed my eyes; everything was very strange.

I turned around and went to the kitchen, where I had a glass of water. I was angry with myself; I was even more confused now. It wasn't right to grab the book without permission. I shouldn't have even read that dedicatory; that stupid dedicatory that was obviously for me. Oh! Stupid dedicatory, stupid and damned dedicatory… and what a stupid and damned dedicatory so sweet!

Remorse and joy filled my body in that moment, looking at the novel from the living room door, not daring to open it again and read it. Ron had dedicated his book to me. It was definitely for me…it couldn't be another person… Please, don't let it be another person!

Why wouldn't I read it? It was a nice little detail that he had dedicated his book to me wasn't it? However… if he didn't want me to read it, I shouldn't read it. It wasn't right to read the novel without his authorization…

What the hell! I thought as I ran to the book.

This time, when I passed the dedicatory page I found another one that said:

**IN YOUR ARMS**

**And other stories.**

So it was about a compilation of stories! My amazement increased by the minute. What were they about? Maybe only one of them was romantic, like Harry had said and the other ones were about other things, not love… there was only a way to find out; read the book completely.

Should I do it? It would be a little cowardly to do it behind Ron's back, when he had insisted so much for me NOT to read it. I needed to know why, why was Ron so persistent and terrified when I said I wanted to read it.

However, I wouldn't read it completely. Piece by piece would be better. Just some paragraphs to know something, anything about the stories… the basics, maybe; the necessary, it wasn't too important to read the details.

Once I was decided, I closed the book again and turned it around. The back page summed up shortly the first story "In Your Arms."

"**What if the flowers shrivelled one day? What if the sun suddenly stopped shinning? What if there was no more a blue sky? What if the things you once loved now were meaningless? Would it be the end of the world? No… it would mean that you have left forever…"**

My confusion was back and the amazement as well. Ron never had such romantic ideas!

I opened the book and found a photograph of Ron and his biography below. I smiled. The photo was muggle, it didn't move, and was in black and white. Ron appeared sitting on a brick banister, with his back leaned onto a column, like his head; his body in a silhouette way. He had his head to my side and in his face was a beautiful shy smile. He had put one of his feet on the banister, and one hand was on his knee, he looked so attractive.

"**Ronald Billius Weasley, or Ron like his family and friends call him, was born in 1980 on the first of May. He studied seven years in a foreign school, and, at the age of eighteen he moved to London to study at the University of Literary Arts. After four years, he started writing inspired, according to him, by personal experiences; experiences which he has no doubt to write and that's how the first story of this book was born, 'In Your Arms.'"**

"**Weasley declared that in this story he puts himself into the character of Jake, a guy that, at an early age, lost the love of his life and doesn't know how to get her back. _"It's about reflections."_ He says. _"Any person in love will know what I mean."_**

"**Brought up with six siblings, Ronald Weasley left his family, living in Ottery St. Catchpole, a year after finishing his studies and nowadays he is situated in a modest chalet in the countryside.**

"**He is a Chest enthusiast (he won, in 1999, a gold medal in the England official Olympics), horse rider and of course, writer of tragic love stories."**

Horse riding? That was something new. Until I saw it I wouldn't have believe it. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense… maybe Ron missed flying on his broom and has been enthusiastic about the one thing that is similar to a broom in the muggle world: a horse.

Anyways, it did seem very strange.

I gave a quick look at one of the main paragraphs.

"…**But if I had known that days later I would realize of the biggest mistake of my life, I would have shut up. That amazing idea tuned out to be a nightmare, for her, for me, for my friends, for my family…having predicted it earlier, I would have never thought of spying on that professor..."**

I stopped and closed the book with a plonk, my heart beating madly. I couldn't continue reading. More over, I should have never read that. I was going to get no sleep that night because of those words…

I didn't want to think, I didn't want to imagine; I didn't want to make incorrect inferences. I was going to make the wrong conclusion, as usual.

Who was I kidding? Of course, it was doubtless that I was going to dream about that stupid paragraph and dedicatory.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

A beaming Ron opened the door.

"_I thought you wouldn't come"_

I tried to smile; I think it was a twisted grimace. I couldn't look him in the eye, the image of his book popped into my mind; the book I was carrying secretively under my arm.

I entered Harry's hall shyly, more shyly than yesterday, even, and he, Ron, was still smiling at me, clueless that the night before I had read some of his "secret" novel. I bit my lip, when, gallantly, he made me enter the living room, where Nigel was sitting correctly by the table. I looked out the corner of my eye at the bookcase behind the door. I had to give back the book when both red heads were distracted.

"_Today we are leaving for the weekend to my house, we are leaving about half past ten, after having dinner"_ Ron informed me.

I felt the temptation of saying "fascinating" with sarcasm; I didn't have idea where that came from. So I just nodded with my head, almost ignoring him. I think that he noticed because he said no more and left the room.

Trying focus in the boy I smiled at him, sat in front of him, and started teaching him the map of the United Kingdom. While Nigel was entertained, writing down all the things I said I wanted to light a cigarette; I had stopped smoking two years ago and didn't want to start again though.

I was nervous, and the only thing I could do was playing with my pencil, making it dance between my fingers. I was conscious that I had to talk to Ron after leaving the book where it belonged. Hopefully they hadn't realised that the novel was missing and that today it magically appeared again.

How should I start a conversation with him? I didn't want it to take the wrong course; I was decided to apologize to him for once and for old and certainly didn't want to ruin it like when in old times we would start arguing because of absolutely nonsense. Now we were both grown ups we should be able to behave like the adults we were.

I wanted to practise some lines, a decent beginning, but I couldn't come up with anything I was afraid I would have to say it without practise. The night before I had thought what to say to him, and I even had came up with very "good" excuses… however, how to express them in front of Ron? I would lose control, I was sure of that.

I bit my lip and looked at Nigel. For a moment I thought I was seeing once again a fifteen year old Ron, bending to the table doing his homework, frowning.. Apparently concentrated. A small smile escaped my lips imaging that maybe the kid wasn't even paying attention and his mind was somewhere else while he was doing that he was studying… a small smile that was seeing by Ron, who had just entered the room.

"_What is so funny_?" he asked putting a hand in my shoulder.

I looked above. He was giving me one of his charming smiles and I could just return the smile.

"_You look a lot like your nephew"_ I replied, giving a quick glance at Nigel, "_anyone would say he is your son"_

Ron laughed, nodding with his head.

"_Yes, you are right… but if he was my son, he wouldn't have black eyes…"_

He looked at me suddenly while I was questioning with my eyes.

"_I don't know, I guess the woman of my dreams wouldn't have black eyes, I see them too…cold"_ he explained while shrugging.

I remembered fleur Delacour and instantly Luna Lovegood, both with light blue eyes and blonde hair. It was more than clear which eyes Ron preferred. Mine weren't.

"_I understand_" I said with the voice gully.

I looked other way also. I felt how the weight in my shoulder disappeared and knew that the little conversation was over, but I couldn't help calling him.

"_Hey, we've to talk…"_ I said looking at his back.

Ron turned around.

"_It's about time"_ he smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, I realised his smile was not sincere though. The corners of his lips were shaking: it was false.

"_In fact…"_ I started, hesitant, twisting my fingers, _"it's been a long time since I…"_

"_shhh, not here"_ he shut me up. I followed his eyes; they were on Nigel who had relaxed the expression on his face. _"Although it doesn't seem like it, someone here is more than attentive…"_

And effectively, the little red head lifted his head from the paper after his uncle's words. Ron winked at him affectionately. He turned to look back at me.

"_After your class"_ he said.

After saying this he walked to the door of the living room but before he stopped and looked at the bookshelf… my heart had stopped beating. If Ron noticed the absence of the book in that shelf…

He noticed. Suddenly he started looking for it between the other books impatiently and my fear grew bigger when his gaze was on us. First he looked at Nigel with suspicious eyes, then me… but before his eyes could meet mine I turned around showing him my backside.

My hands were giving me away. They were shaking more that ever. Luckily, when I dared to look again Ron was not there anymore. From where I was sitting I could hear noises from another room. The situation was getting ugly, I decided, so I took the novel from my folders and papers, hiding it in my arms so Nigel couldn't see it, I got up. Trying to make as little noise as possible I reached the bookshelf and put the novel carefully where it belonged.

A relief sight escaped my lips. But when I tried to hide the noise was too late: Nigel had seen me. He looked at me with a frown while my eyes were s big as eggs. I put a small smile on my face, trying to smooth the situation, lucky me, Nigel just shrugged and went on with his work.

I sat on the chair again, much more relaxed just with a little worry of Ron's reaction when he realize the book was there… like nothing had happened. I didn't have to wait much to see it: the red head entered the room agitated some time later and looked once more at the shelf. I was looking at him with the corner of my eye trying no to turn my head and look at him all "innocent". He put a face of full surprise and later he put his hand on his forehead, I supposed he thought he was too tired and was having visions. This time he didn't leave, he sat in the sofa with a leg crossed above the other, arms on the back of it, looking out of the window.

'Stop it Hermione, you can not think he looks incredible sexy in that posture… you are teaching, you can't get distracted, if you do so you are lost… is just he is so handsome.. One feels like…'

"_I've finished_" Nigel interrupted my thoughts, making me part my eyes from that master piece.

I checked quickly the paper the kid offered me and gave back to him unconcerned.

"_Very good"_ I said giving a sight and looking at Ron again.

In that moment he was touching his hair, removing a lock from his forehead. I felt my stomach tickling.

Because, I don't get tire of saying it, some things never change. I still had the same longing of looking at him….

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"_So… what did you want to talk about?" _

Ron offered me a sit in Harry's office once I finished with Nigel's class. He suited himself in the revolving chair which was behind the wooden desk. At the beginning he sat very correctly but then exclaimed "to hell!" and put his legs in yoga position that made me laughed.

"_I guess… the same as you right?"_ I said, wanting him to say me what he wanted to talk about.

"_I don't know… what you think"_

"_No… what do YOU think?_" I contradicted him

"_Ladies first…"_he said with a cheeky smile.

I raised an eyebrow, gesture that he noticed.

"_Ok, ok…we won't reach anywhere like this..."_ he said. _"But for courtesy, would you_ like to start?"

I sighted and rolled my eyes. Yes, I had no opinion, it was useless with Ron.

"_Actually I think it would be better if I started talking…"_ after saying this, nervousness came back, leaving me for a moment blank. I knew I was fidgeting in my seat under Ron's attentive gaze and it wasn't helping much_. "I… well… I think that..."_ I realized it was useless beating about the bush. It was action time. _"Look Ron, I just wanted to apologize to you"_

I looked away, blushed, waiting a comment from him. Comment that never came. He just looked at me, to my confusion. I thought that maybe he was giving me the time to continue and hear what was in my mind. So, with my eyes stuck in the floor, I started stripping of the worries I had.

"_Well you…you already know…"_I gulped nervously: my throat was dry. _" I guess you remember that I left after our expulsion and I didn't say anything to you…and…anyway, I left when we were mad at each other, and I…"_

"_When we were?"_ he cut me off suddenly.

I looked at him with a hole in my stomach. The blue in his pupils were full of melancholy and they were sparking while looking at me.

"_Is that... We still are?"_ I asked in a small voice, fearing a possible answer.

He shrugged, raising his eyebrows and my world came down hill. What was he trying to say me? That after all the tenderness he showed me the past few days he was still angry? I felt like hiding in some place and crying…

"_Are you?"_ he ventured.

I didn't know how to answer that. No, I wasn't….was he? If he was, I didn't want to play the victim; I would have to be tough.

However, roughness wasn't something which fit me; so, finally I denied sadly with my head and waited for him to say something.

"_Me neither_ "he answered, impassive. _"Go on"_

I allowed the joy that now was inside me, spread out some time more in my body before continuing speaking, this time more confident.

"_well that…that I'm so sorry Ron, I imagine that…well, I suffered a lot after leaving without making up that fight with you, and I have been regretful all this years because of that…I guess that you…that you got hurt too."_ I said hesitant, once more he didn't say anything. _" I think that I don't even deserve that you hear me, no less your forgiveness…anyhow, always, for these nine years I've been waiting a moment to meet you again and apologize, at least try it, because you… meant and mean a lot to me, Ron."_ You have no idea how much, I though sadly. "_And I admit I was a stupid, leaving so suddenly, without answering any of your letters…"_

"_No"_ Ron cut me off again. He stood up, his back to me, and moved to the window, arms crossed in front of his arms, eyes looking at some point out of the window. _"You weren't a stupid. I was the stupid one. You were expelled because of me, and I didn't even want to admit it. I'm the one who has to apologize Hermione. And believe me that I'm very sorry, sorrier about it than anything. Yes… it was a great blow for me when you left…I learnt a lesson, but it was already too late: you weren't there."_

He made a pause, and let me relish those words, analyzing them one by one. Ron uncrossed his arms and held tightly the windowsill, looking down.

"_I was a fool. Immature adapts better. A teenager who didn't know what he was saying and more over to whom he was saying the things. Because I underestimated you, Hermione, I thought I could live without you… but I was wrong."_ My heart skipped a beat. "_These years, Hermione, these years have been empty for me. And now you are back and… and my life is full again."_

The temptation of standing up, running to him and kissing him were strong. I started to bend my knees to stand up but then I thought it better and stood were I was. It was my turn to talk.

"_Ron is not…"_ my voice was shaking because my lips were threatening to form a smile and I didn't want it to happen. I coughed. "_It Is not fair that you blame yourself, because you know it is not like that… maybe our fight had something to do why I left, but it was a complete mistake my decision. I … I couldn't live without you either, Ron…"_

"_It's just that I… I feel idiotic. The things we said were…"_

"_Don't worry about it. We were angry…"_

"_Were horrible…"_

"_We weren't even thinking what we were saying…"_

"_It was like if arguing…"_

"_We were just behaving like..."_

"_We felt…"_

"_Impotent"_ we finished at the same time.

We looked at each other and smiled shyly. Still looking at him I bit my lip nervously, and stood up next. Slowly I got closer to Ron and he did the same towards me. I had to raise my eyes as we got closer, since Ron was taller than me; when we were at certain distant we both stopped in our tracks. I stretched my arms and hugged him by his waist, while I felt his arms hugged my back.

There, protected in his chest, I felt like nobody and anything had made me feel before… Ron was the love of my life, it was clear, I couldn't let him leave…and, however, it was time for me to go home.

"_Ron I've got… I've got to go" _I said in a small whisper while with my ear pressed on his chest; I was hearing his heart beats.

"_Don't, wait…don't go yet._" He demanded, pressing me harder against him. "_Is still early..."_

"_I've to make dinner…and you, you have to eat too. You are going to your house later."_ I moved away just a little from him. "_It's late Ron, look at the time: quarter past nine, I'm sorry but I really have to go home; it already got dark."_

"_I give you a ride_" he replied, parting away completely from me and going to the desk to grab a key he kept in the drawer, the taxi's keys for sure.

"_You don't have to bother. Really, Ron_." I insisted while he took out the car keys resolutely in his pocket. "_Besides.. Are you going to leave Nigel all by himself?"_

"_He can come with us, I don't think it'll annoy him" _he left the room and gestured me to follow him quickly.

I sighted. Actually, I didn't want Ron to give me a car ride because I had arranged with josh Kent to come to my house to do some school things at half past nine. If we got there at that time, Ron would see him there, waiting at my entrance hall. I didn't want him to see him. He had already seen him once, and with one time it was enough. It wasn't anything personal, I didn't like josh … at least no the way I liked Ron.

"_There is a problem"_ he said coming to the door of the living room and looking inside.

I looked too and understood right away what he was saying. Nigel had fallen asleep while watching TV on the couch.

I couldn't help a smile on my lips watching him sleep. Children could be adorable when sleeping.

"_Bah, it's the same. I'm going to wake him up"_ Ron went to him with a determinate walk but I, terrified, stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"_Are you crazy? Let him sleep!"_

"_I'm not going to leave him alone! He will burn out the house in minutes"_ complained Ron with a childish voice.

I saved for another day the reprimand I was going to say him.

"_I've already told you, there is no need for you to take me home. I know how to take care of myself, besides; there are only three blocks to my house." _I argued. Crossing my arms in front my chest.

He frown, took a quick look at Nigel who was peacefully sleeping, and sighted.

"_Ok fussy"_ he said jokingly, and gave me a affectionate blow in my nose while smiling. _"You win, like always. But if something happens to you, I will never forgive myself..."_

I smiled too, content.

"_Don't worry, dad"_ I joked with an ironic voice. "_I'll be fine, I'll try not to break a nail while opening the door.."_

Ron rose and eyebrow, visibly upset.

"_You are hateful when you want to, did you know?"_ he said back, with a smile threatening to appear in his lips.

I laughed. Then, still smiling, went to the table and fetched my books and hung my purse on my shoulder. I went near Ron, who was looking at me, and in tiptoes I gave him a kiss in the cheek, like we were already used to. I had already accustomed that this kiss was friendly; I had a tickling sensation every time he touch my skin, though.

"_Bye, Ron"_

He looked at me. My face showed incomprehension, while he was still smiling.

"_In fifth year, before the quiddicth match, you did the same… you tiptoed and gave me a kiss"_ he explained, nostalgic.

I felt how I was becoming red from toes to head, however, in that moment I couldn't be happier. That was so many years ago!

"_You remember..."_ I whispered happily.

"_How forget it?"_ he said, and then he realized what he had said and became red as a tomato. "_I mean, it was my first quidditch match, I guess something had to stay in my head" he cleared his throat and looked away. _

I couldn't help bursting out laughing and looked at my watch. I'd just ten minutes to go home before josh.

"_I've to go now Ron"_ I said with regret, opening the front door.

"_It's ok"_ he said smiling. _"Sleep well. I'll be watching you"_ he said winking at me.

"_In your dreams"_ I answered amused.

"_I wish"_ he whispered and then coughed nervously again. _"I mean, I mean… you wish I dreamt about you!"_

And he blushed again. I laughed, also once more. It seemed that that day Ron was talking more than he wanted to. When the door closed behind me I wondered what was about that sentence "I'll be watching you".

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The streets were dark and lonely. There were hardly shining lights, and the night was black, without any star to illuminate it. The minute I stepped out of the main door, I felt and intense cold. I covered myself with my coat but my body was freezing anyway. To top it all, there were beginning to fall drops from the sky; I prayed for the storm not to happen. But I was sure it would, winter was coming.

I hadn't even walked a block when I heard hurried steps coming behind me. I was scared. Those steps weren't Ron's, they didn't seem like Nigel's either. I started walking quicker, trying to hide it, while in my veins apprehension was running.

I crossed the road, in which there were no cars. The little noise made by a cricket could be heard but I didn't notice. Someone was following me. The only thing in my mind was getting away as fast as possible from there.

Finally, when I thought I had got rid of the stranger a big hand grabbed me from my elbow making me stop; I couldn't even get the chance to scream because suddenly I found that something sharp was pressed in my back.

I stopped obediently. Nothing more could go wrong now. The rain started falling heavily and my back was threatened by a knife.

"_If you stay quiet, you are not going to get hurt doll"_ said a hoarse voice in my ear, the only thing I could do was nodding with my head. I wasn't going to move. "_Now you can start giving me all the money you have with you"_

"_y-yes sir"_ I babbled, unable to say something more coherent.

Slowly I slipped my hand until it reached my purse and opened the zip cautiously. I tried to move away from the knife, but when I moved a millimeter it followed me so I didn't try anything else.

"_Faster!"_ mumbled my aggressor with a grumble.

I searched with shaking hands the money inside my purse. I was still looking ahead, fearful of looking at that man, and closed my eyes 'please let him go when I give him the money, go away, go away, go away'

I was taking out the money to give it to him when I heard a blow and immediately the pressure in my back was gone. Without thinking, my feet made me turn around to see what had happened.

There was Ron. He just gave me time to look at him while he frown and rubbed his fist and to look at a man, the aggressor, on the floor; holding with pain in his eyes his nose. Because then Ron caught my arm and made me run trough the same street.

The rain was becoming to turn more abundant and my clothes were already soaking wet. But in that moment, holding Ron's hand, running away from the thief who had got up and was following us with frustrated yells, I could only feel relief and gratefulness to my knight in shinning armor.

"_This way"_ exclaimed Ron.

We turned right to run into another alley, this one narrower, Ron went up after me a pair of stairs of an old building; just to not say of a ruined building. We hided in the darkness and, thank god, the man passed it by without looking.

Just when I could guarantee the man had already gone I stopped breathing heavily, took a hand to my heart and fool mistake to my self-control looked at Ron.

I nearly fainted.

He was bended to on side, looking above my shoulder, finding out if the thief had disappear for good… and, oh my, he was completely wet. I hadn't realized he was wearing a white shirt, which cause the rain had stuck to his chest; from his hair several drops were falling. His fringe had glued to his forehead because of the water pressure and the red of his hair was darker. He had the eyes lightly closed, to achieve a further look and, when I looked at his lips my eyes couldn't move from that spot. They were wet and rather opened.

I started shivering and mischievous ants were tickling my tummy. Ron noticed one of my shivers and looked at me. I couldn't stand looking at those ocean blue eyes; they always made me feel nervous.

"_Are you ok?"_ he asked with an uneven breathing because of the run we had just done.

I opened my mouth, blushed, but when I couldn't emit any sound I nodded with my head. A scare meter was between us. I wasn't interested in covering that distance so I moved away, crashing with the wall, still looking at Ron.

"_That jackass_" grumbled Ron taking a quick look at the street again_. "I don't know how many times I've seen him around here. Luckily I was seeing you from the window when you left, that's how I got to see him and the knife." _He looked at me again, worried. _"what's wrong? Are you sure you are alright? Don't worry; it has only been a fright…it's alright now…"_

His words didn't calm me down. Hearing him made my heart beat faster. I was breathing unevenly, not exactly for the run, but for what my eyes were seeing.

"_You've… you've saved my life"_ I said in a low whisper, pressing my now wet books to my chest.

Ron blushed slightly.

"_That's too much…" _he took his hand to his back neck and smiled modestly. _"Is not that much really…"_

"_Thank you"_ I said smiling.

He returned my smiled and I read a 'you're welcome' in his eyes. Little by little we both stopped smiling and we stood just looking at each other.

Every minute I loved him more, I had that clear. I had to let him know, some way. I couldn't calm down entirely, and saying the previous words had required an enormous effort from my part…however, his eyes communicated me such confidence and trust that I could relaxed from the shock.

Finally, I stopped our intense visual contact and my eyes went to his lips. He still had his mouth slightly opened, but he closed it the moment he realized I was looking at his lips. Suddenly his mouth was closer to mine.

I looked at his eyes again, in which he had a begging gaze. I bit my lower lip. I understood him. He understood me. Slowly, we started to get closer until our lips crashed with each other.

I thought that heaven's door had opened for me in that instant. We were kissing, I was kissing the love of my life, the man I loved the most, the one I love and always would. The world around us disappeared, and I could almost hear the choir of 'hallelujah' singing in my ear.

The kiss was slow, shy, as we knew who were kissing: I was kissing my best friend and he was kissing his. Our bodies weren't even brushing, not even our hands, I was under the impression that a whole meter was between us and we had only stretched our necks.

But I felt like flying, I considered that like the first time I kissed a guy because with no one the feelings were as strong as they were with Ron. I loved him and it didn't matter if he didn't love me back: I had tasted his lips… what more could I want?

During the kiss, time seemed to stood still, the place around us seemed the most beautiful I had ever seen, I saw everything with magic, if somebody had told me I was dreaming I would have believed it. It was something impossible to describe.

Ron was my best friend. So what? Your legs don't turn to water with any friend, you don't sweat every time you have two words with him, you don't fill with illusion every single time he smiles, you don't wish being dead when a girl comes closer to him, you don't kiss him just because…no, it doesn't happened with a regular friend. For me Ron was special. And in that moment he stopped being officially my friend: now he was something more, a lot more. Kissing him had made me realized that I wasn't going to be able to hide what I felt for him.

Then, came the hateful time were we had to part because of lack of oxygen. Very slowly, our faces moved apart but my eyes were still closed. I didn't want that magic to vanish so soon. When I opened them I found myself only at five centimeters from Ron, who was looking at me with eyes full of tenderness. I don't know exactly why, I looked down and backed just a bit, maybe because I didn't want him to see the red in my cheeks.

However, I had to look at him again when he grabbed my hand and took me to the stairs. I understood, it was time to leave. We walked very slowly trough the street, our eyes locked, holding hands and saying chimerical things with our eyes.

We arrived to the bifurcation of the streets, where he had to take right to go to Harry's and I had to take left…we stopped and looked at each other, face to face. I couldn't figure out what the sparkle of his pupils meant but I was sure he was flabbergasted as I was because of the kiss.

It had stopped raining, it was only then that I realized. I seemed that the sky had agreed with me to celebrate my long desire. Ron still had some drops in his face, and I was tempted to smile pleasantly to think that minutes ago one of those drops had gone from his lips to mine.

I wanted to say something, I don't actually recall what I had in mind but it might have been a ' bye' the thing is that Ron put a finger in my lips before I could say something and started getting closer to me. As he got closer, he lower his finger from my lips to my chin and then he kissed me soft and slowly my lower lip, making my body feel the pleasure I had felt minutes ago.

He moved apart and looked at me; his eyes said me everything. They said clearly a 'good bye' so I tried to communicate my goodbye also with a look, quite thankful for that eyes conversation because I wouldn't have been able to say a coherent word in those moments.

Finally, we started going backwards, looking at each other like two fools and both made our way to our respective flats.

I turned over looking at the emptiness, walking slowly with a huge smile on my lips while I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lips not to scream; I had to be a little further so Ron didn't hear me. I didn't knew it at that time, but Ron was walking happily to the flat, hands in pockets, smile playing on his face, a satisfactory smile

When I got round the corner and was sure that Ron couldn't hear me, I gave a happy yell to the sky and laughed out loud while shy drops were starting to fall on my head, the rain was going to star again, I ran to a streetlight and embraced it forcefully with the biggest smile I had ever had on my face. The euphoria was running in every single cell of my body, I could only laugh and smile from happiness. I felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world; I had kissed my prince charming after all!

I tried to calm myself down and behave like a woman of my age but I couldn't erase the happiness I felt in that moment.. Or the feeling of Ron's sweet and warm lips in mines… I took a finger to my lips, and when I thought once more that I had just kissed Ron I got excited again when I remembered that sweet taste…

I got on my way to my home, still with a smile on my face and thinking of the only kiss I had with Ron until now … it didn't matter that I'd been kissed before or that I may be kissed by another men; because there was not a chance I could forget that kiss in my whole life… it had been the first time I kissed someone who I truly loved and it was no other than Ron!

Biting my lip in order not to scream again, I begged heaven with all my being never to forget my first kiss with Ron, and implored for it not to be the last one.


	8. because of a few memories

_**emm hi" yeah, you probably hate me for taking so long with this new chapter and i understand you completely.**_

**_so an enormous sorry goes for all of you, who read this story._**

**_i'll try to update sooner the next chapter .( is not a promise, though)_**

**_thanks for understanding and happy reading!_**

**_xx_**

**_florciss_**

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter**__** 8: because of a few memories**_…

_**Hermione's **__**memory**_.

I hadn't finished sitting on my bed when the bedroom's door gave a little noise and the wooden floor creaked, letting me know that someone had just entered the room.

"_Are you ok Hermione?"_

Quickly I covered my face in my hands and nodded slowly. I lied down completely so that the person could not see my face. A silly thing to do when he had sat next to me and made me uncovered my face.

"_Hermione…you are crying again_"- he observed with sorrow in his face.

I bit my lip and couldn't help a sob escape my lips. I erected a little and launched into his arms, which grabbed me sweetly. It was impossible not to cry when an enormous pressure was contracting your chest every time you think in that special person. I felt how his hand caressed my hair as rebellious tears were watering his shirt.

"_We can't keep going like this"-_ he said again with his voice a little louder- _"you can't keep going like this Hermione, please, I hate to see you like this"_

Well don't look at me! I wanted to tell him. That is the reason I was hiding from you! But he wasn't guilty and he didn't deserve to pay for my sorrow, my hatred, my despair. The only thing he did was being there, with me, cheering me up.

"_I I'm sorry…"_ I finally said cleaning my wet face with the sheet of the bed. _"Lately I do nothing but cry…"_

"_You'll get sick"_ my companion observed. _"You should tell me what is wrong; I'm going to understand you"_

I leant my head to one side so those black eyes weren't bothering mine. I couldn't lie while watching the person straight in the eye.

"_it it's about my father…he… he is sick_" I tried, already sure that he was not going to believe me.

" _I called to your house a while ago and mr granger was perfectly fine"_ he said, taking my head softly and making me look at him again _" you know I don't like you to lie me Hermione"_

"_Yeah, I know"_

You don't like anything!!

He looked as if my own father. Sometimes, when I closed my self up and cried he would treat me like a little girl. It is not that I hated it… but those last weeks I was angry with myself and the world and even a little detail could make me get mad at him. I was starting to hate him and I loved him.. Not in that meaning….he didn't deserve tolerate me for so long. It had to stop.

"_this has to stop Herm"_ he said then, making me lift my head, surprise, because I had the impression that he had hear my thoughts and at the same time I was unsettled because he had called me like that, when I haven't heard the name for years.

"_What has to end?"_ I dared to ask with my broken voice. I was sure he wasn't thinking the same as me.

"_You should do something with yourself. You are in a bad state"-_ I knew it. I cursed, not knowing why, to know him that much. I frown my brow and take my eyes from him, hurt. "_Don't you see that I care for you? What the hell is wrong with you lately? If you told me I would do anything to help you! "_

I denied with my head and his hands grabbed slowly mine, as if he was scared I was going to reject him anytime.

"_You know I love you, don't you Hermione?"-_ He asked cautiously in a whisper.

My eyes filled with tears instantly. I nodded shakily, not sure if that meant something good or bad.

"_I know it too"_ he went on "_I know that I love you and that I would do anything for you"_ millions spines drove into my head , one by one, and I hated my self again for not loving him like he loved me. I felt guilty for being with him without any reason…- "_and I also know… I also know, unfortunately, what you feel for me"_

Metaphorically, I received a punched in the stomach with those words.

I knew it. He knew it. I wanted to explained myself, I wanted to tell him that my intentions were good I wasn't planning on doing him any harm, the only one suffering with this pointless relationship was me, only me…

"_I…"_ I whispered and cried on his shoulder once again.

"_Hermione, don't… don't feel bad about it"_ he said affecting firmness, but his voice was getting broken. "I_ don't want to make you love me and I don't want you to stay here with me either. You are free to do whatever you want, and if you want to go back to London you have the right. You are not attached to me, you don't have to feel sorry for me because… you are not capable of loving me."_

I cried silently. I was an idiot, for not knowing how to love him…he was right, I wasn't capable of loving him, I wanted to know how... I really wanted! He gave me his love, his heart… and I didn't give anything to him in return… I wanted to love him, with all my being! But you can't love two men at the same time. I knew that perfectly.

It was so unfair!

"_I don't want to go to London"_ I replied without looking at him. I was afraid to see in his eyes more anguish that in mine.

"_And you don't want to stay here either, don't you?_" he asked with a sight. I bit my lip again. He knew me, and that gesture. Indecision. "_I know why you don't want to go back Hermione"_

This time I couldn't help myself, and I looked at him. Yes, he was terribly pained. He was giving me a broken smile to cheer me up and at the same time to cheer him up. Impossible, he wasn't capable of achieve any of the two… the sorrow was written all over his face, the knowledge I was never going to love him back.

"_Is because of Ronald, isn't it?"_ he ventured, getting me back to reality and leaving me confused. How could he know of Ron… what I felt for him? _. "You love him, and can't forget him even while you are with me... That is, isn't it?"_

I pressed my lips so as not to let more tears fall, and gave my brain the order of staying calm. I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"_No… it's not because of him"._ Another lie. He was right. He always was. _"I … I never loved him… never… he didn't love me…and I didn't love him…" _my voice started trembling. "_And… and... He didn't stop me when I left… I I don't love him … b besides… me and him…it would have never worked out…"_

And I cried my heart out.

His arms embraced me again, knowing I was only using him as a shelter to hide the fact that I couldn't forget Ron. I knew it hurt him… but it was inevitable. It was him or me. One of us had to suffer because of the other.

"_Stop fooling yourself, Hermione… don't deceive me, don't deceive yourself…you know well enough that it doesn't work that way."_ He took my face in his hands, making me look at him. _"Come on, run. You still are able to look for him. Go to London if you want. You are free to go."_

"_I know… but I don't want to go back to London"_ I insisted. _"I don't want to see him ever again…"_ I blew my nose and looked at him intensely. _"Thanks for everything"_

"_Don't mention it_" he smiled at me_. "You know I'll always be there for you, for whatever you want. Don't forget me, please"_

"_I won't. I know that you won't either"_ I answered, getting up ready to finally leave, not to London but another part of Europe.

I heard how he got up.

"_I guess that…"_ he started saying, with his hands in his pockets and leaned on the frame of the door. _"This is kind of a goodbye. When I get back from the practice you won't be here right?"_

He eyes were full of anguish and although he had told me to go I was going to miss him.

"_No, you aren't wrong."_

"_Is logical"_ he shrugged his shoulders_. "I wish the best in your life, you deserve it"_

"_Thanks"_ I was trying not to cry again. "_Thank you very very much, victor" _

He smiled at me nervously. Then, he took his eyes away from mine, turned away and opened the door for me. I had just left the room when I heard his small and fragile whisper:

"_I love you"_

And he closed the door. It was the last thing I heard from him, before going that same afternoon to Italy.

_**End of Hermione memory**_.

A small light in the answering machine informed me when I arrived home that I had messages. I pushed the button.

"_You have one new message. Received today at 21:18; from the number…."_

I almost wasn't hearing that voice. Mi mind was in a straight street dark alley. In a drenched Ron. In those lips. In that kiss…

"_Hermione?"_ said a voice trough the other said of the receiver. I was startled, recognising josh's voice. I was about to reply him when I realized it was a message. "_Hey, it's josh…em…do you remember we had arranged for half past nine? I'm sorry, but we will have to arrange for another day. You see, it's because of my mother. She…"_

I stopped hearing for a moment. I had forgotten that I had to see josh, though fortunately, he couldn't make it. A good thing, really, now I could stay and think only of ron…

"… _So I'm going to stay the night with her. We'll talk on Monday at school ok? See you"_

I heard how josh hung up and the woman started talking again so I hung up too.

I lied down on the sofa and sighted a smile in my face with my eyes closed. I thought how many years ago, when I met Ron in that train, someone had told me that I would feel all this things for Ron; I would have laugh, with my innocent eleven years.

The phone rang. I jumped because of the fright, and then I stretched my hand and took the receiver saying a weak "_yes?"_

"_Honey!"_ was the reply on the other side.

I got up so I was sat comfortably.

"_Mum!"_ I exclaimed smiling. _"I haven't heard you for so long! How are you? How is dad? And Crookshanks, is he ok?"_

"_Yes, everything is perfectly fine here darling."_ My mother replied. _"Crookshanks is eating less than normal, but it's because he is getting old. And I say the same about your father "_she added with a little giggle.

I laughed too. It was nice to hear the warm voice of my mother again.

"_And you?"_ she asked- "_you seem very happy… how is everything going? How is work?"_

"_Everything is well ma"_ I answered happier by the minute.

For the first time in a long time I realized that the answer that I gave my mother was truly sincere. I wasn't telling her something so she wouldn't worry, like I used to do in these years, the answer had come from my heart. And automatically that happiness linked with Ron. If it wasn't for him…

"_Do you keep going without smoking?"_ she wanted to know.

"_Of course!"_ I replied annoyed. "_And if you are going to ask me, I do cook my own meals"_

My mother laughed.

"_I know you aren't a kid anymore"_ she answered back, but I knew why she was saying it. "_But tell me, when are you going to visit us? Now you are in London again, you could come home one of these days…"_

" _I know, but right now I had a lot of work to do. Maybe for Christmas's break I will spend it with you"_

That was a half lie. Ginny had proposed me a few days back, to spend Christmas the four of us together in Paris. I wasn't totally decided anyway.

"_Are you happy Hermione?"_ she asked out of the blue.

I was a little surprised, but didn't heisted in answering

"_Yes. I'm very happy mum"_

_**Hermione's memory.**_

"_Do you realize this is our last year Ron?"_ I asked him excited.

" _mmh… yeah.."_ he answered thoughtfully and distracted.

"_We have to make the most out of it"_ I went on, trying to get a well deserved reply.

The silence was almost deathly inside the castle. It was the first round of the year, two days after the beginning, and Ron seemed less interested than ever. I noticed him distant from me and my friendship, but I would do anything not to lose him.

"_Sure…"_ he replied, as if he didn't care what I was talking about.

I pursed my lips, angry, but didn't say anything.

We turned right and found the corridor that leads the stairs. We kept walking downstairs, doing our round without a word. We were walking far from each other, our tunics weren't even brushing; and I was staring to worry about that sudden distance between me and Ron.

"_What is wrong?"_ I asked without helping it, looking at my feet.

He turned his head to me but I was still looking at the floor.

"_What is wrong?"_ he asked.

"_I don't know…"_ I shrugged my shoulders timidly. _"You are like... Anyway, you haven't talked to me since we were on the train. Besides, is not as if I'm complaining, but we hadn't argued one in these three days. It's like…. I don't know…"_ I replied, confused. _"Have I done something for you to get mad at me?"_

"_No, it's nothing like that"_ he replied looking down. _"Is just that… even if you don't believe it, I had already thought that this year is Harry's, yours and mine. And, well, I… can't believe that so many years have passed and at the same time…"_ he sighted _" all these years have went by too fast"_

"_I know Ron. I see it that way too"_ I agree, now looking at him. _"but, what is the problem with me?"_

"_With you?"_ he frown his brow. _"Nothing, I think. It's, just, that I have a weird feeling you know. Like if, after the filosofal stone, after being almost there to lose my sister, after driving my dad's flying car, or after playing a quiddicht game as a keeper… and a long, long etc… after have lived so many adventures, there is still something I have to do; I don't know if you understand me"_

"_Yes, of course I understand you."_ I said nodding "_I feel the same sometimes"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, really"_ I concluded.

We looked at each other and blushed, though no one knew why. There were times, when we were alone, that I couldn't look at him in the eye; he intimidated me.

"_And you…"_ he started, after clearing his throat. _"Do you think we will see each other again? I mean, once all of this is over and have our carriers and such. Do you think that we are going to still be friends?_ _And Harry, of course_." He added in a rush.

"_I hope so_" I said "_I wouldn't want to be apart from you because of anything in this world"_

I saw how he looked at me with the corner of his eye and looked down again, with his ears red.

"_I think that…"_ he said shyly _"I've never told you before, but you… you are a very special person for me"_

He said it with such speed that I could swear he wanted to beat a record. I stopped, and after a few steps he did too but he didn't look at me; he just stayed there with his back towards me, hands in pockets and head down.

"_What have you said?"_ I whispered, shocked by the sudden daring.

"_I'm not going to say it again"_ he replied with stubbornness.

"_Okay, don't. Why are you saying this?"_

"_Because is true"_ it looked as If saying the things quicker than usual he would make the conversation end.

My eyes were still glued to his neck, full of curiosity.

"_I mean, why am I special?"_ I tried to get things clear_. "Because I do your homework when you fell asleep? Because I can get points to Gryffindor? Because.."_

"_No"_ he cut me off coldly. _"Well, at least not because of that only; but because you are my best friend and you are always there. Because, even if you get mad at me, you help me with my studies. Because you are the first one who believes in me… because I know you will never let me down. That's why you are special. Do you want more?"_

I smiled.

"_if you want more…"_ he continued with his back still to me. _" I'm like this with you because every time I think that after all of this there is a chance that I won't see you again, I can't take it, I don't image my life without you in it"_

I came closer to him and saw his eyes firmly shut. My smile got wider. I bent my head and gave him a sweet kiss in the cheek. Ron looked up, confusion written all over his face, and a bright red in his cheeks and ears.

I grabbed his hand.

"_We won't separate; I promise you"_ I assured him _"thanks for all you've said"_

He gave me a smile too.

"_Isn't that what girls like, telling them nice things?"_

I laughed.

"_That's it Ron"_ we started walking again and descended another stairs. _"And.. I'm glad that you finally realized that I'm a girl"_ I added jokily.

There were two steps left to reach the end of the landing of the stairs, but I stopped and let Ron take the lead. I wanted to see him face to face.

"_What do you expect? Haven't you forgiven me yet?"_

"_Why don't you try"_ I asked him, looking him from above. I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked with his fringe to one side.

He smiled again, that heavenly smile that day by day had me more captivated.

"_I have known you are a girl for a long time_" he stated, and I felt how he was smiling that way for me only.

I smiled to him; it was the second time that I heard such beautiful things coming from his mouth that night.

I was going down to meet with him and keep going with the rounds, but I was too distracted looking at Ron that I tripped with my tunic and fell.

No, wait… I didn't fall. Ron caught me just in time. He was driven by my weight to the wall and I buried him into it.

When I realized what had happened, I found myself in his arms. I looked up, aware that I was going to find his face… and it happened.

I bothered my eyes into his, fascinated to have him so close, to feel him with security and to smell his aroma with clarity. We stayed like two fools, looking at each other, for a few seconds until we both reacted and moved away. Him, with his hand in his red hair and his red face; and me with my hands in my tunic suddenly fascinated with the stony floor.

"_mmh. Ejem.. Thanks"_ I whispered ashamed.

"_Yeah… ehh"_ he started saying while scratching his back neck_. "No problem"_

We went on our route without saying anything more. That night too many words had been spoken…

_**End of Hermione's memory**_

"_mum, I have to hung up… there is another call" _I said after hearing the little sound which meant some one was calling while I was talking.

"_Okay. Take care. Love you"_

"_Love you too mum"_

I pushed the button that would lead me to the other line at the same time and looked at my clock: it was five to ten. I made a quick calculation and realized that only half and hour had passed since my first kiss with Ron.

"_Yes?"_ I asked without feeling like talking. I grabbed a mint and put it in my mouth.

"_It's me Hermione"_ Ron's voice said from the other side.

I spitted out the candy and coughed. I had almost choked.

"_Hermione? Hermione! Are you okay?_" Ron asked worried.

I looked at the receiver shocked. I didn't understand how, after so little time, Ron had called again. My heart was beating like mad. That mouth which was talking to me… I had kissed it only mere thirty minutes before.

"_Yes, I'm perfectly fine"_ I finally answered, trying to make my voice steady. _"What… what happened? Did I forget a paper in Harry's house?"_

"_No, no …"_ he answered insecure. _"Is just that.. Well, you know that we are going back to my place today for the weekend…"_

I remembered briefly how he had told me about his plans for the weekend, but I wasn't paying much attention.. Why? Oh! The book! All that seemed so distant now.

"_Yes... And?"_ I encouraged him.

"_Well… I wanted to know if you would like to come with us"_

_Hermione's memory._

A small shaking in my shoulder woke me up. The freckly face of Ginny was smiling at me.

"_Happy Christmas!"_ she almost yell very happy.

"_Gin…"_ I said rubbing my eyes and sitting in my bed _"what are you doing here?"_

"_There is no one in my room, everyone went home and as the same happened here I came to give you your Christmas present"_ she explained, giving me a package with the form of a book.

"_Oh! Thank you so much!_" I said with a big smile. "_And happy Christmas for you too… did you like my gift?"_

"_Yeah a lot!"_ nodded Ginny. _"I was dreaming for some muggle clothes, although I'm not sure if my mum or my brother would let me wear that short mini skirt" she said as started giggling._

"Don't worry…" I said when a laugh escaped my lips. _"Hey, have you seen Ron or Harry?"_

"_I went to their room but there was no way I could make them open their eyes"_ she said somehow grumpily_. "Aren't you going to open my present and the others?"_

I saw a whole mountain of presents at the end of my bed ready to be opened. I smiled, and first of all, with my friend's attentive glare I opened her gift. It was a diary.

"_Oh gin! Thanks!"_ I said giving her a hug.

The next one was from my parents. It was a novel of aghata Christie. Ginny made a funny face when se read the name of the author, but didn't ask anything, she might have realized it was a muggle book.

Harry gave a book of charms, hagrid another book of famous wizards in the xii and xv century, mrs weasley tons of fruit cakes and my grandparents muggle money and a ticket to buy 3 books in a store close to home.

The gifts were over. I looked at the small pile in my lap. Books and more books. Didn't anyone realized that Hermione granger like other things besides reading? Wasn't something missing?

"_Where's Ron's present?"_ asked Ginny looking for the non existent gift under the broken papers and even under the bed_. "Hasn't he given you anything?"_

"_It seems like he hasn't"_ I said shrugging my shoulders to appear indifferent but the truth was I couldn't get that face out of my mind.

"_Strange, isn't it?"_ she commented. _"Well, maybe he ran out of money again"_

I couldn't blame him for not buying me something if he didn't have the money for it. I knew the weasley's economic problems …

I got dressed quickly and got down to the common room with gin. Ron and Harry were waiting for us to go together to the great hall.

"_Merry Christmas you two!"_ Harry exclaimed happily when he saw us.

"_Happy Christmas Harry_" said a shy Ginny.

"_You too Harry!"_ I said.

I realized Ron was still anchored in the red sofa and the moment I draw my attention to him , I saw his eyes full of sadness and guiltiness. I understood that he was trying to apologize for not buying me a present, so I did my best to smile at him to assure him it was okay.

"_Merry Christmas Ron"_ I said with a wide smile on my face.

Little by little he smiled at me too, looking enormously relieved. He got up and looked at me.

"_Merry Christmas_" he whispered with complicity.

Dumbledore gave his Christmas speech as usual at the beginning of breakfast, and then I apologized to my friends saying I had a transfiguration essay to do, and with that I practically ran out of the great hall.

Truth to be told, I wanted to be alone. I walked trough the long Hogwarts corridors and stopped by a window that had a view to the gardens. I stood there, looking at the trees, which had their leaves full of snow. I needed to think.

"Why books?" I asked my self." is true that I like them, but what the hell? Don't I mean anything else to everyone? Is that the only way they see me, as a reading addict?" don't get me wrong, I wasn't discontent with the gifts I had received, it was just that every year it was the same: for six years, actually seven with this one, the presents that were more popular to give me were books.

I loved them. I don't deny it. But please! Like the only thing silly Hermione could do was reading one of her enormous books!

The only thing I asked for was something with I could feel really loved, appreciated. Why books? I don't have a shinning sing in my front head saying "give me a book or suffer from a painful death" why then? Didn't they get that I also had another likes in my life?

I felt how someone cleared his throat behind me. I turned around and found the face and eyes that made me lose my sleep in the nights.

"_Hi"_ greeted Ron happily with his hands hidden in his back.

I averted my eyes and focussed once more in the sight of outside. That smile could to wonders with me, but today I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even, and this is saying something, with Ron. He couldn't even buy me a small book, a stupid guide or a worrying dictionary. Not even a cooking book. What the hell! I could perfectly run a library with so many books.

"_Is something wrong?"_ he asked standing by my side.

"_Nope, just thinking_" I answered.

"_And what are you thinking about?"_ he asked curious.

I looked at him with the corner of my eye.

"_You wouldn't be interested"_

"_Well, maybe I would. Why don't you try me?"_

"_Is just…"_ I heisted for a second. _"hey Ron, do I have face of a book shelf?"_

He burst out laughing.

"_I don't think so..."_ he replied still amused. _"What is it about?"_

I looked at the sight I had in front of me. Ron would never understand me. Ron understood nothing at all, it seemed like his life was based in humour and not worrying. But I didn't lose anything telling him and getting it out of my system. After all, he was my friend. And what a "friend"..

"_Well, people maybe blind then"_ I continued. _"They only see me as a book self or a library one or the other, because they keep giving me books and more books"_

"_But they are your passion_" he pointed out.

"_Yeah, maybe they are"_ I whispered, mad at myself. _"But that doesn't mean I don't have other passions, other interests"_

" _and what interests do you have?_" he asked.

I thought that he might be bored, if not why the sudden attention to my things.

"_I don't know. Music, theatre…"_ I took a quick look at him. You for example… you could wrap yourself and come for me. You would be the best gift ever. _"Normal stuff, I'm glad with a simple musical box"_

"_Jewellery?"_ he suggested looking at the horizon

"_Yeah, jewellery too_" there was a small silence. _"Ron, do you think I'm more than just a bookworm?"_

"_What?"_ he said alarmed_. "You are not a bookworm! Who has told you that!? It was malfoy, wasn't him? Ohhh don't worry. The minute I see him I'm going to give him what he deserves."_

"_No, don't… relax, nobody has told me that"._

"_so..?"_

"_is just one of the things I know people think and comment about me"_ I pointed out, a bit sad .

"_People, people…"_ said Ron with sudden anger. _"You don't have to worry about what people say or think, most of the times they are totally wrong. Like now: you are not a library rat, Hermione, lets make it clear. You are an intelligent, nice, pretty, fighter, understanding girl… you are the definition of a perfect friend. A role model of an amazing person. It's all bullshit what they say Hermione."_ He looked really angry with what I had said. _"And if not, look at you! If you were a mouse or a rat, you couldn't have crookshanks for a pet!"_

I laughed heartedly. Ron could always make me laugh, wanted or not. That was one of the things I liked most about him. I knew he could always cheer me up, whether I was angry or sad … he could take a smile from my face.

"_Thanks Ronnie" _

"_My pleasure, BUT don't call me Ronnie"_ I laughed again, as usual his pride above all_. "And now…"_

He took a few steps back from the window, and I followed suit.

"_Now…"_ I replied truly intrigued.

He held out one the hands that he had been hiding behind his back and I was surprised to see an elongated box in gift-wrapped.

I looked at him with my mouth hung open, asking for an explanation.

He just smiled at me.

"_Did you really think you could get away from my Christmas gift?"_ He asked with sarcasm, and what I thought it could be a pleased look.

"_Ron…"_I whispered, taking the box in my hands and remembering what Ginny had told me. _"You didn't have the obligation to buy me anything."_

"_And why not?"_ he said with that beautiful smile of his on his face_. "You are my friends and have every right to receive a gift from me"_

"_But…"_ I said a little shyly, still without assimilating that I have the box in my hands. _"I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry but I can't accept it.. I don't want you to be left without money…"_

"_Without money?"_ he made a gesture that clearly showed he had no idea what I was talking about_. "Who has told you that? Maybe I don't have a good income right now but I can afford buying you this. Besides, I do whatever I want with my money. Come on! Open it! I want to see if you like it."_

I examined his face, still doubtful, but his face had such happiness that made me get rid of any doubts I could have and with shaking fingers I opened the paper which wrapped the gift… an elongated blue box… that looked like...

I opened it.

It was the case of a necklace! My heart started beating quicker than usual.

Placed between the white quitted was an elegant silver chain which ended with an elongated and curved pendant with the name "Hermione".

My eyes filled with tears. I looked at him again, and gave him a weak smile.

"_Ron, I…"_ I said with husky voice. _"Thanks.. It's beautiful"_

"_Do you like it?"_ he asked me with his eyes shinning. I only nodded, incapable of saying anything, I was feeling such emotions that I could Beverly talk. _"Give me that, I will put it on you"_

He grabbed the pendant carefully from both extremes of the chain, and made me turned around so I was giving him my back. I felt how he put it in front of my neck, careful not to hurt me, and how then he was struggling in my nape to tie it, while I was holding my hair. Finally, I noticed the lack of his hands and the chain perfectly situated around my neck.

"_It's done"_ he whispered.

I turned around slowly so he could see how it looked on me.

"_Brilliant…"_ he said in low voice. He stood there, looking straight at me for a few seconds and then started rambling. _"You know something? The bloke from the jewellery shop wanted to shorten your name, he just wanted to put " herm" or "mione" , but I told him straight away that I wanted the complete name or nothing, that it didn't matter how much it cost_. _Although he did haggle me for about ten minutes, the dull. Ah! And later he made me try it when it was ready, to see if he had done it nicely you know, not too long, not too short… yeah, well it looks much better on you..."_

He laughed and I imitated him. I knew he was talking with so much energy because he wanted to get away, I mean, he would always start talking like crazy when he was in an embarrassing situation or a not too comfortable occasion.

"_And why didn't you leave it in my dormitory like always?"_ I wanted to know while touching my name with my fingers.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"_I didn't want your friends to see it and laugh at me"_ his face became a bit red. _"So, please could this be between you and me. It would be our little secret"_ and he winked at me.

I smiled.

"_Of course"_ I replied. _"Ron, it's really pretty… I promise you I will always wear it"_

Then Ron grabbed the chain with several fingers and looked at it thoughtfully.

"_I'm happy you like it_" he said. I couldn't stop looking at him; every detail of his face seemed to me the most beautiful thing in the world. _"With my budget I couldn't buy it of gold_" he turned red again. _"But I guess that…"_ his smile started fading while he picked another chain, this one of gold. _"You have enough with this one"_

That necklace he had picked had a pure gold pendant with a "v" aggravated in a star form. Two mornings ago I had opened in the great hall a letter from Viktor and that pendant had fallen out of the envelope, telling me in a little note that it was my Christmas gift. As every Gryffindor on the table, Ron had seen the gift and once again started talking badly about Viktor.

I didn't want him to get mad at me again, I didn't the moment to be ruined. So I took his hands in mine and looked straight in his eyes, which were sparkling with anger. When he felt his hands in mine he seemed to have calmed down a bit; but still he didn't look at me.

" _I had forgotten that your precious Vicky has to be ahead of me in everything "_ he whispered with loathing. " _I wish I could give you things like this. I bet it must have cost him a fortunate."_

His ears were almost so red that I thought steam could come out of them. I smiled at him.

"_Ron…"_ I whispered, caressing his cheek which was turned to one side. _"I don't mind how is the gift, not even the quality of it, cheaper or more expensive … but I do mind the person who gives it to me"_

He looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

"_And also how he gives it to me"_ I pointed out, now surer of myself. _"Look, Viktor only could give it to me trough a letter, but you, you have come to look for me and give it to me; instead of leaving it in my bed like always. And besides… you know I care a lot more for you than Viktor."_

He turned his face to me, his blue eyes illuminated.

"_Really?"_

"_You don't have to ask me that, of course I do"_ I said smiling sweetly.

His face shone with that radiant smile dedicated to me, and me only. We were close, so close, and closer…finally, our bodies were brushing, and noticing Ron's face so close to mine I couldn't help lower my head and give a small and shy smile. While I was looking at his creased shirt I heard how he sighted looking at the roof.

When I dared to look at him, his eyes were closed and his face held a disappointed smile.

"_Well"_ he said moving apart from _me "I've got to go, I'm happy that you liked my present"_ he took a few steps backwards as if he was very hurry to leave_. "See you herm!"_

"_No! Ron wait!"_ I exclaimed when I realized what might have happened. _**"WAIT"**_

But he was already running away from me, and I couldn't catch on with me even if I wanted to.

"_I did want to kiss you"_ I whispered to myself sadly.

I was sure he had thought when I lowered my head that I didn't want to kiss him… rgh! How mistaken was he!

I touched slightly the pendant with affection, and promised myself that the next opportunity I had to kiss him, if there was one, I wouldn't let it pass away.

I didn't know that, months later, I would leave Hogwarts running with my suitcase following me magically, decided not to return ever again. And that the movement of throwing Ron's necklace away would hunt me for nearly 8 years…

_**End of Hermione's memories**_.

"_Well then, it's decided. We'll pick you up on our way; okay?"_ asked Ron happily and didn't even let me respond. _"Hurry up with your packing, see you in a bit herm"_

"_See you…"_ a second later, I heard Ron hanging up the phone.

I left the receiver in its place and stood up. Then I realized that I hadn't even taken off the anorak and, trying to touch a non-existent pendant I felt my damp undershirt which was still wet from the rain. I didn't want to change of clothes, though. I was going to spend my weekend at Ron's house. WITH Ron. I wasn't capable of processing it.

I went to my bedroom and prepared my suitcase, just the essential and what I would need the most. My inside was so happy, jumping up and down from the excitement but from the outside I showed seriousness…is just that everything had happened so quickly.

I closed my eyes and saw that perfect moment under the rain, that kiss that changed everything. And then I had this weird feeling, insecurity… how would be everything from this moment? Would we be closer than before or would we drift apart because of the thought that the kiss ruined our friendship?

I realized Harry didn't matter. Don't get me wrong, I love him, he is the brother I never had… but years before we were Hogwarts golden trio and now he was making a new life with Ginny, he was going to marry her and it seemed like me and Ron were left in second. Now Ron and I were going in a road, and Harry in other.

In our school years, we didn't have alone time… taking out some exceptions like prefects rounds. But the present was another thing; every time we met we were completely alone….

Maybe that changed everything.

The bell of the entry phone made me snap out of my thoughts. There was Ron. I went to the machine with a big smile on my face and when I answered with a "who is this?" a childish voice came to my ears.

"_Hi!"_ exclaimed Nigel very excited from downstairs. "_My uncle says that you have to get down here now!"_

"_Okay, tell him I'm right there"_ I said while laughing.

I picked up the suitcase and looked around, my house. I knew that, after the weekend, when I went back I would be a new Hermione.

And, while taking the lift, I thought I couldn't be wrong.


End file.
